afAmxnt Chronicles
by Azteka
Summary: "Please, wake up!" He cried as he clutched onto his partner's gown as if he could shake his partner awake, "Please, don' leave me! I can't do this alone! I need you! Please! I… I love you! Don' leave me alone!"
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Disclaimer:**_

 _ **The Walking Dead is the product of Robert Kirkman, who created the Comic Books, and AMC, who creates the TV series inspired by Mr. Kirkman's comics. The characters and the zombie-filled world belongs to them; however, the concept of the afAmxnt (effa-mech-net) is mine and mine alone.**_

 _ **Prologue**_

He raced down the road, avoiding obstacle after obstacle as he hurried to his destination. He knew that he was disobeying orders, but as the world around him quickly descended into chaos and hell, his orders could be damned for all he cared. He _had_ to reach his destination. He _had_ to save the one thing that mattered the most to him.

He soon skidded to a halt and quickly jumped out of his vehicle, not caring that he left the car running with the keys still in the ignition for anyone to steal. He raced into the hospital, dodging and pushing the doctors and nurses out of his way in order to reach his destination. Instead of waiting for the elevator, he took the stairs, two at a time. Still in uniform and heavy with his gear, he pushed his body to move faster. Time was running out for him.

He could hear even through the emergency stairwell the sounds of the soldiers evacuating the medical staff and the all too familiar sounds of gunfire. His lungs and legs burned as he tried to out run the military to his final destination, to where the most precious person to him laid defenseless.

By some unknown grace, he reached the floor where his precious partner laid. Before reaching his partner's room, he grabbed a nurse as she tried to run by him.

"Please…" He begged, "Help me…"

But his pleas fell on deaf ears as the nurse broke free from his grip and ran away, screaming. He rushed into his partner's room, seeing his partner still lying there as he had for the past several weeks.

Despite the fact that his partner was still lying on the hospital bed, he found himself finally being able to breath. But his relief was quickly shattered by the sounds of gunfire. Instinctively, he drew his weapon and moved closer to the door. From the small viewing window in the door, he watched in horror as soldiers began executing the terrified people in the hallway.

Holstering his firearm, he quickly went to his partner in order to move him to safety. As he was about to lift his precious cargo, he heard a steady beep and faint hissing surrounding his partner. He found himself staring at the machines that had been monitoring and keeping his partner alive. His eyes suddenly began to sting as he tried to keep the tears of frustration and anguish at bay.

"I don't know what to do!" He cried, "Please, tell me! Tell me what to do!"

But he received no answer.

As the sounds of gunfire came closer, he heard a voice in the back of his mind that sounded suspiciously like his partner; telling him to hide.

He quickly ducked behind his partner's bed just as he heard the door open. He clamped a hand over his mouth to mask his breathing and to keep from making a sound. He listened as two pairs of booted feet moved into the room. It felt like an eternity before those heavy boots left, leaving him alone with his partner. He waited a few more minutes to be sure that the soldiers had truly left.

Slowly, he emerged from his hiding spot then scrambled up to his partner's side.

"Please, wake up!" He cried as he clutched onto his partner's gown as if he could shake his partner awake, "Please, don' leave me! I can't do this alone! I need you! Please! I… I love you! Don' leave me alone!"

But nothing; his partner in more ways than one remained unresponsive to his heart-filled pleas.

"Please, please, please." He prayed, "Wake up. If not fer me then do it fer yer family, please."

Still nothing; then he heard a sound that shattered his world for a second time.

The first sound to have shattered his world was the sound of the single gunshot that put his dear-heart into the hospital and then in the coma. And now, the second sound to shatter his world was the high screeching noise of the heart monitor … flat-lining.

"Nononononono…" He cried as he shook his partner, "Please, baby! Wake up! Please!"

The room then went dark.

"No!" He cried into his partner's unmoving chest.

He laid his head on his partner's chest; hoping against hope to hear the faint thumping of his partner's once strong heartbeat, but he only felt a deep numbness. His world was gone.

There was nothing left for him; the world outside had gone to hell and the center of _his_ world had left him.

He was perfectly content to remain there and let the rest of the world continue its downward spiral into hell. After all, what was left in this world without his partner?

Eventually, the foreboding silence of the room roused him from his daze. He did not know how long he had rested against the still chest of his loved one; minutes, hours? It mattered not. Slowly, he began to pull away; eyes still blurry with tears. He leaned forward and placed his lips against the cool lips of his partner; pouring all of his love that he never shared into the chaste touch. He should have told him sooner how much he loved him, but he never did; fearing to lose the one good thing in his life had he confessed. And now, he never will nor will he ever know if his partner cared for him in the same way.

He leaned forward again.

"I promise to take care of 'em." He whispered into another chaste kiss, "I love you."

He forced himself to pull away with one last mournful look at his partner. With each heavy step away from his partner, he could feel himself shatter even more. He knew that without that promise to take care of and protect his partner's family, he would have remained there beside his bed until the very end.

He closed the door behind him. He looked through the viewing window one last time as he placed a gurney before the door; protecting his love from the monsters that now walked the earth.

Then he ran…

* * *

Slithering silently into the sleeping room, a tiny snakelet snuck in to see her new Big Brother, who had been sleeping for many moons. Mama said that it was normal for new arrivals to the Realm to sleep for a time. Mama said that the healing sleep helped the new arrivals to adjust and that she should be patient. But the little snakelet did not want to be patient! She wanted to get to know her Big Brother to awake up now!

Ever since he had been found in Father's gardens nearly a fortnight ago, she had snuck into her Big Brother's room after dark and simply spoke to him; hoping that by hearing her voice and by hearing her tales he would wake up.

Slowly shifting from her serpentine form to her two-legged form, the little snakelet drew closer to her sleeping brother. She quietly knelt next to him and began whispering about her day as she had always done. And while she spoke, she was unaware of her sleeping brother beginning to stir to wakefulness. It was not until she felt a strong hand grab her thin wrist that she realized her Big Brother had finally woken!

Her golden serpentine eyes stared mesmerized by a pair of stunning grey-blue orbs that were warm as a mid-summer's day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

"And then he had the gall to pull his suit after I _caught_ him bedding Bilubohusa!" Manasa hissed in outrage.

As she raged against the betrayal of her suitor, her Big Brother diligently tended to the season's crops.

"Grimaric!" Manasa shouted, causing a pair of impish grey-blue orbs to peer unafraid at her golden serpentine gems. Her golden orbs were known to paralyze a many of foolish males, who had garnered her displeasure a time or two.

"Hm?"

"Are you even listening to me?" She asked indignantly.

"I always listen, lil' sister." Grimaric replied with a crooked smile as he paused from tilling the earth, "You're angry that Jaratkaru broke his troth to ya on a flimsy ruse of wantin' to join the priesthood despite being caught beddin' Bilubohusa."

Manasa wrinkled her nose.

"And what are you going to do about it, Big Brother?" She demanded.

A dark brow arched as Grimaric's expression turned sober.

"Jaratkaru's a fool." He began with a sigh while running a hand through his wavy medium-brown hair, "Any within the Shire worth their mettle knows this. Fer him to break troth in such a manner shows that he ain't got no honor nor respect fer ya or fer the Shire. His actions'll force him to leave the Shire; soon enough."

Manasa looked down in the ground; knowing her brother was right. The Shire would soon drive Jaratkaru out for what he had done. For the Shire would never accept a man, who rather lie about his reasons to break his suit of her then speak the truth. Whatever that truth might be.

"But if it'll make ya feel better," Grimaric continued, "I can always throw him to the gallows."

Manasa then threw her head back and laughed as she shook her head. Despite the endearing gesture, she knew her brother would never abuse his station as Shrieve in such a way.

"No, Brother, don't bother." She said then looked out toward the village nestled deep within Shire's hills, "I should have realized sooner to the type of cad he was."

"Manasa…" Grimaric called as he looked at his little sister in concern. He knew that she herself did not wish to have a suitor, but she was Naga – one of the Snake people – and her own instincts were driving her to mate and breed. Unfortunately, there were no other Naga in the Shire or in the entire region. Grimaric had heard rumors that there were other Naga farther south, where the weather was warmer and more agreeable for the Snake people, but he knew his little sister would never leave their home. In this, the Naga were more like dragons; once a home was found, they never leave.

"Do not fret about me." She said, "Worry about yourself!"

Grimaric blinked owlishly before tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Me?" He dumbly asked, causing her to nod sagely, "Whaddaya mean by that?"

"I have it on good authority that there are a number of fine women who wish to bed you."

Twin brows disappeared into his hairline before he snorted in disbelief then returned to his work.

"They don't care fer me, lil' sister; just my station as Shrieve." He answered warily as he continued to till the ground.

Manasa opened her mouth to say something before closing it again; realizing again her Big Brother was right. It sadden her to know that because of one foul woman, who tried to ensnare her brother in a loveless bond, Grimaric had closed-off his heart to all, save for her and the Shire. The foul woman had been new to the Shire and immediately was known to many men within. Grimaric had crossed path with the woman while on duty as Shrieve. And although she was known, it was still against her Ladyship's Peace to attempt to force oneself onto a woman – known or not. Thus, when Grimaric saved her from her attackers, the woman developed the notion that by marrying a Shrieve, she would have a high standing in their community and be without concern for work. However, Manasa's brother was not a man to lord his station. Yes; he was Shrieve, but he preferred to be a farmer. And since the Shire rarely had trouble, only from those who travel through, Grimaric was able to live as a farmer; something that foul woman hated.

As Manasa was about to speak again, in the distance, brother and sister heard a faint cry of 'Shrieve'. The siblings watched a small figure grew larger as he came running over the hill. Immediately, the pair recognized Twinjaz, a young boy who worked at the Shire's tavern, the Groniz Roc'h. Grimaric immediately frowned as he wondered: why would Giptguda, the tavern owner, send Twinjaz to him in what appeared to be in a state of panic?

Absently, he handed Manasa the hoe while he slowly approached the running boy. Within minutes Twinjaz was hunched over as he tried to catch his breath and tell the Shrieve why he was needed.

"Shri—Shrieve… come quickly!" Twinjaz panted, "Berserker… at the Groniz Roc'h!"

Without a second urging, Grimaric instantly took off in a run towards the Groniz Roc'h, leaving Twinjaz behind with his sister. The young boy would be safer with her while he dealt with the unknown Berserker. Grimaric's mind raced at the possible implication of having a frenzied warrior in his tiny village. Normally, these warriors were no different than himself or Twinjaz, but when provoked, they were a force to be reckoned with. And usually Giptguda, an old warrior as well as a half-dwarf, would be able to handle a Bersker well enough on his own, but for him to seek Grimaric's help; it meant that this Berserker was either an extremely strong warrior or was well beyond reason.

Grimaric quickly arrived at the Groniz Roc'h which had patrons rushing out while the noise of a brawl could be heard down the road. One of the onlookers noted Grimaric and cried out in cheer, causing others to cheer as well as relax at the sight of their Shrieve.

Grimaric entered the Groniz Roc'h, finding Giptguda favoring his strong arm while defending himself with a club in his weak arm. Giptguda's breathing echoed loudly in the tavern while his opponent, the Berserker, looked not in the least worn nor fatigued. The Berserker easily towered over Giptguda but was slightly shorter than Grimaric, and he bore a manic grin and glint in his eyes.

Confidently, Grimaric walked into the tavern and up to Giptguda but never taking his eyes off of the Berserker, whose grin grew wider.

"Well, well," The Berserker drawled, "ain't yu pretty…"

"Giptguda," Grimaric called, "are ya al'ight?"

"Fine, Shrieve, jus' a broken arm. Nuttin' aye can't handle." The tavern owner replied; causing Grimaric to mentally cruse the half-dwarf's stubbornness in dismissing his injuries.

"A shrieve?!" The Berserker barked in delight.

"We want no trouble from ya." Grimaric stated, "Gather yer things an' leave an' we all go 'bout our day."

"Well, ain't tha' kind a yu…" The Berserker drawled, "I hate ta disappoint yu, Shrieve Friendly, but I ain't leavin'; jus' got 'ere an' all."

Grimaric shifted his weight, preparing himself for the inevitable fight that was about to erupt.

"This yer las' warnin'." Grimaric stated.

The Berserker just grinned even wider, revealing a crooked smile.

The Berserker lunged.

Grimaric took an instinctive step back; a hand slipping behind him.

Pivoting on his back foot, using the momentum in his turn, he pulled out a naeshi; a cudgel that at first glance was only about 25 centimeter in length. But as Grimaric brought the naeshi around to strike the Berserker, it extended to about 40 centimeters.

The Berserker let out a surprised yelp as he felt wood smack his tailbone.

"Now, tha' ain't nice, Shrieve Friendly." The Berserker sneered, "Hittin' an unarmed man."

Grimaric just arched a brow as his naeshi rested against his shoulder. He highly doubt that the Berserker was unarmed as he claimed to be. A Berserker, after all, was weapon onto themselves, especially once in a frenzy, and this Berserker seemed to be close to being in a frenzy.

The Berserker grinned once more and lunged again.

Grimaric easily dodged the Berserker's reach and rushed out of the tavern.

"Come back, coward!" The Berserker roared and gave chase.

Grimaric ignored the taunt as he led the Berserker away from the Shire and the people.

Suddenly he felt a powerful force collide into his back, causing him to fall into a ravine.

The Berserker let out a roar of laughter.

Grimaric quickly scrambled to his feet, ignoring his body's protest in the sudden movements. He turned and faced the Berserker.

"C'mon, Shrieve Friendly," The Berserker jeered, "Sho' me whatcha got!"

Grimaric just held his naeshi at the ready, knowing to never be first to strike.

Frustrated, the Berserker roared as he lunged.

Grimaric brought his naeshi up in defense but did not block in time; his body sail through the air from the impact of the Berserker's attack.

The Berserker continued his assault with a powerful kick and punch, sending Grimaric's lithe frame crashing into the trees and ground.

The smoke clouded the area, blinding the Berserker from his opponent.

Confidently, the Berserker approached the area where Grimaric landed.

Immediately, the Berserker let out a cry of pain as he felt the Shrieve's naeshi sting against his back.

"YEAH!" The Berserker crowed as he staggered a bit then turned sharply to the Shrieve, who surprised him by attacking from behind, "That's the spirit!"

Grimaric just stared at the Berserker.

Again the Berserker charged.

Grimaric raised his naeshi to block a punch.

The Berserker grinned, drawing back a fist for a punch.

Grimaric instantly caught the fist.

"Oh yeah!" The Berserker was enthralled with his fight, but his eyes grew wide in surprise as the Shrieve swung his naeshi upward, catching the Berserker's ribs.

It was Grimaric's turn to attack. He lunged forward; bringing his naeshi down against the Berserker's arm.

The Berserker lashed out with a kick to the Shrieve's side before breaking away to catch his breathe.

Grimaric too caught his breath; his mind raced at how to quickly end this fight for he could feel himself at his strength's end.

Again the Berserker charged; landing a punch and a kick on the Shrieve's body, which sent him skidding across the ground.

Grimaric was able to right himself and brought his naeshi up to block another assault from the Berserker.

The Berserker threw another bone-creaking attack; sending the slightly taller man flying through the air again.

Grimaric slowly staggered to his feet, using his naeshi as a crutch and slowly catching his breathe. His body protested loudly against the abuse it was suffering, but Grimaric knew that he could not stand down. He had to bring the Berserker down from his frenzy or else he would destroy the Shire while seeking a challenge to break him from his frenzy.

"Aw'man…" The Berserker moaned in disappointment, "Yer really spent now."

The Berserker drew closer to the hunched form of the Shrieve.

Grimaric closed his eyes and drew in a deep breathe, ignoring his ribs' pain.

"It's over…" The Berserker drawled as he drew back a fist.

And then in a blink of an eye, Grimaric caught the punch, and with the last of his strength Grimaric brought his naeshi down, crushing the Berserker's collarbone and sending the frenzied warrior down to his knees in pain.

Grimaric rushed the Berserker, not giving the other the time nor the chance to continue his assault. Grimaric wrapped his arm around the Berserker's throat while the other wrapped behind the Berserker's head. Wrapping his legs around the Berserker's thicker frame, Grimaric held onto the thrashing Berserker until the frenzied warrior's heavy build caused them both to fall as the Berserker lost consciousness. Grimaric held the Berserker for several more seconds to ensure the warrior was not feinting. Then with a hard shove, Grimaric freed himself from underneath the Berserker's massive weight.

His body weak and shaking, Grimaric collapsed not far from the unconscious warrior; relieved that the fight was finally over when suddenly…

"Impressive."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _ **Naeshi (Japanese) – police baton**_

 _ **Shrieve (archaic) – Sheriff**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

"Impressive."

Grimaric immediately scrambled to his feet; fearing the Berserker had a companion ready to avenge his defeat. However, the speaker was not a companion of the Berserker.

Grimaric's grey-blue eyes grew wide at the sight of a dwarf with dark-hair and a streak of silver along his temple, but the dwarf was no ordinary dwarf. This dwarf bore the marking of an afAmxnt, a Guardian and Devourer. The dwarf's right eye was a shade of pale blue like the sky against white sclera while his left was a shade of bright purple-red often found in Manasa's favorite flowers, lilies, against black sclera. And upon his right brow was a black bone fragment as if a small portion of his skull had grown on top of his flesh; all physical proof that the dwarf before him was one of _Her_ knights.

The afAmxnt bore an elven sword across his back judging by the slight curve of the blade and the fact it was slightly larger than a typical dwarven blade. He was also accompanied by a Drake, a dragon about the size of a lord's war-horse, that look to be a cross breed of a War Drake and a Racing Drake. The afAmxnt casually approached then picked up Grimaric's discarded naeshi. Up close, Grimaric noted the other's dark clothing. It was typical of an afAmxnt to wear dark-colored clothing to signify their status as a creature of the shadows, but what was not typical was the afAmxnt's traveling coat. Emblazed underneath the day's light was a stylized-embroidered marigold flower done in thin threads of white gold, signifying his rank among the afAmxnt as a Shezmu; the highest rank to achieve among Her knights.

Instinctively, Grimaric dropped to one knee with his head bowed.

"My Lord." He respectfully greeted.

"It is definitely an impressive feat for such a twig of a Man to take down a Berserker." Another spoke; instinctively, Grimaric knew that it was the Shezmu's Ib, the heart of his soul, the Drake. "Perhaps there is a bit of a Berserker in him."

"Perhaps." The Shezmu murmured as he examined Grimaric's naeshi and was surprised to have made it collapse into itself, making it smaller and easier to carry then with a curious swing, he extended it. "Ingenious design. How did you come by it?"

"I dunno." Grimaric answered with his head still bowed, "As far I can remember, it'd always been with me…"

Grimaric licked his lips nervously as he gathered his courage and asked, "My Lord, how may I be of service?"

Silence filled the area, making Grimaric wonder if he might have overstepped his station.

"I believe," The afAmxnt cautiously began, "the more appropriate question is how may you serve her Ladyship."

Grimaric frowned as he heard surprise in the afAmxnt's voice. Before he could question the other, Grimaric caught something fluttering on his shoulder from the corner of his eye. Slowly, he lifted his head and stared at the beautiful black butterfly that seemed to give off a gentle ruby-red glow.

"What is your name, lad?" The afAmxnt asked.

"I am called Grimaric." Grimaric answered.

"'Masked Leader'…" The Shezmu murmured before continuing, "And I am Rin-Nir, and this is Ghelhe. Come."

"Sir?" Grimaric called out a bit confused as he watched the afAmxnt lift the unconscious Berserker with ease onto Ghelhe the Drake.

"That is no ordinary butterfly, Grimaric." Rin-Nir stated as he saddled onto Ghelhe then held his hand out to the Shrieve. "It is a Summons to our Ladyship's Gardens."

"A summons?" He questioned in a daze and absently accepted Rin-Nir's hand, "Me?"

"Aye, lad, you."

"But why me? I am just a simple farmer and at times the shrieve." Grimaric stated as he sat behind the afAmxnt.

"Only our Ladyship can explain the reasons for the Summons." Rin-Nir stated, "Now, hold tight, Ghelhe will get us to our Ladyship's Gardens in short time."

"I hope you have no fear of riding, laddie." Ghelhe grinned and then took off before Grimaric could respond as he held tightly to Rin-Nir's middle.

* * *

Grimaric stared in awe at her Ladyship's Gardens; its ascending series of tiered gardens filled with a variety of trees, shrubs and vines. The Gardens looked like a large green mountain constructed of stone bricks, rising from the heart of the Citadel, the center of all the Realm. Grimaric followed Rin-Nir up the stone steps to one of the tiers specifically designed as a place for gathering, and he immediately found himself at ease.

Rin-Nir arched a dark brow when he noticed the Man relax. Curious as to what caused it, he took a look around but only found the gathering to be filled with other Men. Rin-Nir looked at the lad again, who only graced him with a nervous smile.

"I'm relieved that I was not the only one to be summoned." Grimaric shyly confessed.

Rin-Nir just stared at him while Ghelhe laughed, drawing attention of those around.

"You, whelp, are a strange one." The Drake remarked, causing Rin-Nir to smile as well.

"Most would be wounded to know that they were not solely summoned."

Grimaric felt his cheeks burn as the others gathered looked at him with various emotions, ranging from curiosity to contempt.

"I'm no one special, Lord Rin-Nir." Grimaric mumbled, "I'm a pretty simple –"

"Farmer; aye, so you tell me and yet you are also your Shire's shrieve."

"And there is no greater warrior than a man protecting home and family." A soft voice remarked, causing Grimaric to snap around in surprise.

His grey-blue orbs grew wide as he looked upon the beautiful woman standing before him. Her beauty was homely and yet beyond measure. No words could adequately describe her. Immediately, Grimaric realized who it was standing in front of him. He quickly dropped to a knee, bowing his head in reverence to her Ladyship.

"Please, stand." She commanded, "Please, all of you, stand."

Slowly, Grimaric rose to his feet, noting that the others gathered were hesitantly doing the same.

"Each of you must be wondering why you have been summoned." Her Ladyship stated as she began to walk amongst the gathered. "Each of you have been specifically summoned for a Task I ask of you to carry.

"A Realm is on the brink of collapsing. The Balance within this Realm has been compromised. A Void is slowly consuming this Realm, and if the Void is left unchecked, it will spread to other Realms, to include the Celestial City and the White Lands.

"Each of you have been summoned because each of you resonate with the Realm and have the potential for Ascension as an afAmxnt." Her Ladyship paused, allowing the gathered a moment to fully understand their importance.

Grimaric himself stood there stunned. He could not believe that he had the potential of being an afAmxnt, a Guardian of the Light Hearts and Devourer of the Heavy Hearts. He knew that it was a great honor to be chosen, but he was a simple farmer! He was no mighty warrior; no mighty deeds to his name! How can he be a chosen for such a great honor?!

"However, I must warn you." Her Ladyship's soft voice cut through the excited murmurs, "If you choose to accept this Task, you must be aware that just because you have the potential for Ascension, it does not mean you will automatically pass the Trials. If you accept this Task and fail the Trials, it will be the end."

The air around the gathered had suddenly become sober as they understood her Ladyship's meaning. If they accept and failed any portion of the Trials, they will die; a true death where it was as if they had never existed in this Realm or any other.

"I will neither order nor command you to take on this Task. It must be of your own choosing; of your own free will." Her Ladyship said, "You do not have to choose at this moment, but time is of the essence. I will give you a week to decide. Once you have made your decision, return to my Gardens."

* * *

Grimaric did not know how he returned to the Shire but returned he did. As soon as he entered his home, he was immediately engulfed in a constricting hug from his sister, who was in her Naga-form. Subconsciously, he wrapped his arms around Manasa; he just held her as she wept in relief that he had returned.

"Where did you go?!" She demanded with a tear-stained face.

He guided her to the table and sat her down. He then began to tell her everything, from his fight with the Berserker to meeting the Shezmu Rin-Nir to her Ladyship's Task and to the fact that he had the potential for Ascension. Grimaric did not know how long he spoke, but once he was done, he noted how dry his mouth was. He reached for a cup of water when he suddenly found himself once more with his sister in his arms.

Manasa had curled herself in his lap; much like how she use to do when she was a snakelet, seeking his warmth. The siblings were quiet for a time, but eventually the silence was broken.

"I will miss you, brother." She whispered, causing Grimaric to tense in confusion. Manasa looked up to see him frown. "What? Do you think that I do not know you?"

Grimaric continued to stare at her in confusion, causing her to sigh and huff at her brother's obliviousness.

"While I suspect most will accept just to be able to return to the Realm they came from," She began then jabbed his chest, "but _you_ will accept because you _know_ it is the right thing to do."

He then gave her a rueful smile.

"And what makes you think that I can pass the Trials? I'm no warrior; just a farmer."

She stared long and hard into her brother's eyes before slowly smiling at him.

"You will be fine." She said, "It is because you are not a warrior that I know you will pass the Trials and succeed in her Ladyship's Task. In fact, I would not be at all surprised that when we meet again, you will be a Shezmu!"

Suddenly, Grimaric let out a belly laugh at his sister's absolute confidence in him and his ability to pass the Trials. He held her tighter in his arms.

* * *

Despite Manasa's absolute belief that he would accept her Ladyship's Task, Grimaric took the entire week to truly decide on whether or not to accept. In fact, he had not truly come to decision until he had decided to go for a walk. While his thoughts were on the Task, his feet unexpectedly lead him back to her Ladyship's Gardens.

He found himself staring in shock. He had walked the entire distance of the Shire to the Gardens without him noticing and without being accosted on the way. He had been brought out of his daze when he heard chuckling. Sitting on the stone steps were Rin-Nir and Ghelhe, the afAmxnt and Ib were smiling at the Shrieve as if having no doubt in their minds that he would be there.

"I hadn't really decided…" Grimaric blushed at the knowing looks being directed at him, "but I think… I kinda have… does that make sense?"

"Of course, it does, lad." Rin-Nir remarked as he knocked the embers out of his pipe against the stone step. "You accepted the Task because you _know_ it is the right thing to do. Your mind might not have reached the same conclusion in a timely fashion as your heart did, but you knew."

Grimaric nodded his head then looked up the tiers of the Gardens.

"Am I too late?"

"No, brat, you are here as you were meant to be." Ghelhe remarked then proceeded to climb the many steps.

Rin-Nir quietly followed after his Ib, not once looked back to see if Grimaric was following.

Taking a deep breath, Grimaric followed the dwarf up the steps; knowing that despite his indecision earlier, he _was_ doing the right thing.

As they reached the final tier of her Ladyship's Gardens, Grimaric looked at his guide in confusion to see nothing save for a massive pool of water. Rin-Nir, however, did not utter a single word as he walked toward a simple little boat. Quietly, Rin-Nir and Grimaric climbed into the boat; leaving Ghelhe by the shores. Grimaric peered into the clearest of blue waters as the boat moved on its own into the center.

"Normally," Rin-Nir began, "going through the Trials would take several Ages; however, time is a luxury the Realm does not have."

Grimaric nodded his head in understanding.

"This is the Nun; the Primordial Water of All." The afAmxnt remarked, causing Grimaric's eyes to grow wide. "The water is where all begin and end… and the water is where your Trials begin."

Before Grimaric could ask what the dwarf mean, he felt Rin-Nir's hand on his chest as he was roughly shoved into the water and darkness embraced him.

* * *

 **GASP!**

The room echoed as a figure sat up on his bed, and his lungs greedily pulled in oxygen. Wide eyes stared around him, taking in the strange devices about him.

"It's about time." A voice grumbled.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _ **afAmxnt (Ancient Egyptian) [effa-mech-net] – Tear Mask**_

 _ **Ib (Ancient Egyptian) – Heart; one of 5 aspects of the soul**_

 _ **Nun (Ancient Egyptian) [noon] – Primordial Waters that all life sprung from**_

 _ **Shezmu (Ancient Egyptian) – daemon God, Guardian of the Innocent and Harsh Punisher of the Wicked**_

 _ **Shrieve (archaic) - Sheriff**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Ren (Light) speaking to Sheut (Dark)~**_

 _ ***Sheut (Dark) speaking to Ren (Light)***_

 _ **::Language of the Dead::**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

::It's about time.:: A voice grumbled.

His eyes quickly scanned for the source of the grumbling voice.

::Down here, you silly cub.:: The voice remarked, causing him to look over the side of his high bed.

Laying on the ground with its forelegs crossed, he found himself staring into a pair of bright grey-blue eyes. As he stared into his companion's eyes, he felt a flutter of warmth spread throughout his body as he came to know her. She was him as he was her; she was his Ib, the heart of his soul. She was Tek-Koymos, One Who Builds Home, but Tek suited her better.

He smiled at the laying badger, who tilted her head to the side.

::And what are you smiling for, Grimaric-Ciramirg?:: She grumbled, ::Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to wake up?::

Grimaric-Ciramirg winced at the use of his Ren-Sheut name; the name of his light and dark halves. It was effective as any mother shouting out a misbehaved child's full name; never a good sign.

::S'rry…:: He croaked then coughed as his dry throat protested against him speaking.

Tek sighed as she slowly stood up on all four paws, revealing her size to be equivalent of a 11 hand Shire pony.

::Well?:: Tek commented as she looked over her shoulder, ::Get out of that bed slowly and come this way. I smell water.::

Grimaric-Ciramirg nodded as he moved to stand when suddenly his legs gave way while his vision became spotty. He gave out an undignified yelp as he crashed onto the cold floor. He soon felt a puff of warm air against his face, making him look up.

::I said 'slowly'.:: Tek remarked in an annoyed tone, causing him to feel his cheeks and eartips to burn slightly. ::C'mon, Ric-Ci, we don't have much time to waste.::

::Ric-Ci?:: He croaked as he used Tek as a brace to get back onto his feet. Despite the coarse appearance of her fur, Tek's pelt was surprisingly soft to the touch.

::Well, your Ren-Sheut name is rather lengthy.:: She replied. ::A mouthful, actually, so I shortened it; just like, I don't doubt, you did with my own name.::

::Yer right, Tek.:: He whispered as he gave a gentle scratch behind her ear.

::Of course, I'm right.:: She stated, ::I'm always right.::

This caused a quiet chuckle out of Ric-Ci as he walked into a small room connected to the room he had been sleeping in. He blinked as he realized that the small room was an indoor privy. Cautiously, as he was still unsteady on his feet, Ric-Ci moved closer to a counter with a looking-glass above it. The counter had a small basin and what appeared to be a small water pump. He lifted the handle to pump some water and was amazed to see water come immediately pouring from the pump. Cupping his hand underneath the running water, he slowly drank his fill while at the same time sharing with Tek.

Ric-Ci felt more and more of his strength returning to him.

::Ya said we didn't have much time to waste.:: Ric-Ci began, ::Whaddaya mean?::

::I keep hearing sounds and movement, but I have yet to see another.:: Tek remarked as she peered out of the indoor privy as if expecting to be proven wrong. ::Plus, there is the scent of rot in the air that deeply troubles me.::

::Okay.:: Ric-Ci replied; trusting her explicitly as he began to walk out of the indoor privy and into the sleeping room. He heard Tek's claws click against the cold floor when she suddenly snickered. ::What?::

::Someone has put a sleeping robe on you backwards.::

::WHAT?!:: Ric-Ci yelped in surprise as he spun around to see the truth in the looking-glass, ::Why in the name of the Nun would someone do that?!::

::Dunno.:: She continued to snicker as she made her way for the door.

Ric-Ci could only sigh as he followed her to the door. There was not much he could do about it at the moment; not until they have found someplace safer as well as some proper clothing. He opened the door to find another high bed blocking their way out.

::Strange place for a high bed.:: Tek remarked while Ric-Ci pushed it aside.

::Someone musta placed it there.:: He reasoned with a shrug.

::But why?:: She asked as they walked down the hallway into the flickering gloom.

In one brief moment of light, Ric-Ci stopped as he saw the remains of a _dhghmmo_ , whose flesh was mostly missing. Tek came beside him and hissed in agitation.

::It was as if she was eaten.:: She hissed then looked at him, ::This entire place reeks of decay and death. I think its best if we leave this place and quickly.::

::Agreed.:: He replied, turning away and traveling farther down the hallway.

They continued on in silence; ignoring the bloodstained walls that were also riddled with strange holes. Soon they came across dual doors that were chained shut. Strange markings were painted across the dual doors while rotten fingers reached out through the small opening between the dual doors. Tek and Ric-Ci gave one another a troubled look at seeing what was clearly a _naw_ ; a moving _naw_. Was this the source of the Void that their Ladyship had warned them of?

They continued on; eventually finding a passageway with stairs that reeked heavily of rotting flesh which nearly choked Tek. The pair moved swiftly and silently down the stairs as some instinctive knowledge told them that down meant out. They quickly came upon another door, which eventually lead them outside.

Ric-Ci's eyes took a moment to adjust to the sudden brightness of the day's sun.

::By the Spirit!:: Tek exclaimed as she neared Ric-Ci, who stared in shock and horror at the hundreds of _dhghmmos_ lined up in rows or just left in piles. ::Have they no decency to properly mourn their dead?!::

Ric-Ci placed his hand on her neck to calm her ire.

::Come, Tek, there ain't much we can do for them.:: He whispered, causing her to send a scolding glare his way. ::We gotta find if there are any others.::

::And what of them?:: She nodded her head toward the rows and piles of decaying _naws_.

::Let's find if there are any others first then we'll return later to respect the dead.:: He compromised which seemed to appease her since she sat down by his feet.

::And how do you plan to find these others?::

Ric-Ci frowned for a moment before he began to nibble his lower lip.

::Uhm… well, I was thinking -::

::That's dangerous.:: Tek grumbled under her breath, causing him to pout, ::Okay, what were you thinking?::

::That I try finding Fate Lines.::

Tek was quiet as she thought over Ric-Ci's plan. Fate Lines were threads of life, which outlined a being's destiny, from birth to death and even into the next life. And although an afAmxnt had the ability to make these invisible threads of fate visible, only the Truth and her Ladyship possessed the ability to actually read each and every imperfection of a thread. However, Tek's concern was not in the Fate Lines themselves, but Ric-Ci's ability to make them visible.

It required a lot of concentration and power, which usually came to an afAmxnt once they have achieved 3rd Rank, just one rank below a Shezmu – the highest rank an afAmxnt can achieve. Currently, Ric-Ci was only a 2nd Rank since he had found balance between his Ren, his lighter half, and his Sheut, his darker half, as well as hatched his Ib, the heart of his soul; meaning her.

::Tek?:: He called, looking at her with concern.

::If you think you can do it, I don't see why not.:: She replied, ::Just be careful that it does not weaken you. After all, you just woken from a long slumber… judging by the smell of you.::

Ric-Ci gave Tek a mock glare before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He slowly focused inward, looking for his inner _speys_. As his search for his inner _speys_ , Tek remained seated by his feet and alert for any signs of a threat to her cub.

If there had been any onlookers to the pair, they would have been confused as to why there was a pair of statues amidst the rows and piles of decaying flesh. There was a quiet and unearthly stillness surrounding the pair as Ric-Ci searched for his inner _speys_. Slowly and steadily, Ric-Ci delved deeper into himself and found the tiny ember of his inner _speys._ As he cupped the tiny ember, he was stunned to find it so fragile. Tek had been right to be concern. In the back of his concentration, he could hear her scoff, causing him to smile. Of course, she was right; she was always right.

While he knew that his inner _speys_ was no raging inferno, Ric-Ci had assumed it would be a stronger flame. The damage to his shell must have been extensive for his inner _speys_ to have nearly extinguish itself in order to heal it. He began to worry his lower lip as he wondered if he should continue with his plan.

*Yew mite az 'el, Depjuti.* Ciramirg cooed into Grimaric's ear while pressing comfortably against his Ren's strong back, *Whee be waisten thyme if whee look tah ould fashion wey.*

His darker half was right, they did not have the time to waste searching for any _dhghmmos_ the old fashion way. His grey-blue orbs peered into his Sheut's violet-blue orbs.

~Will ya lend me some of yer strength?~ Grimaric asked, causing Ciramirg to darkly smile.

*Awl yew kneed tah dew iz axe.* He purred as he moved in front of his Ren, cupping his albino hands around the others', and as one, light and dark drew in a deep breath and gently blew onto the tiny ember, causing it to flare up into a small flame.

Ric-Ci opened his eyes, revealing indigo eyes indicating the harmony between Ren and Sheut before his eyes slowly reverted back to grey-blue against white and violet-blue against black. And before Ric-Ci's eyes, he saw Tek's Fate Line intertwined with his own; a beautiful marigold color as was common for an afAmxnt. He then looked behind and saw a tangled mess of Fate Lines that looked to be covered in melting fat, grease and decay. He shivered at the mere sight of the horrible, tangled mess; instantly he wished to find the nearest river to cleanse himself. Ciramirg hissed in agreement.

::What do you see?:: Tek asked as she sensed both Grimaric and Ciramirg's revulsion.

::Decay…:: Ric-Ci replied then turned his sight away from the building behind and looked forward. As he scanned the apparently abandoned town, he was beginning to wonder if they had been too late in arriving to complete her Ladyship's Task when suddenly…

::Found one!:: Ric-Ci cheered as he spotted a pair of glowing silvery-white threads indicating that there were still some _dhghmmos_ alive. ::Are you up for a run?::

::Are you?:: Tek challenged, keeping an eye out for any signs of exhaustion, but Ric-Ci only smiled and disappeared, causing Tek to grumble as she ran after her silly cub.

Although Tek knew that she could keep a good clip in her run, she also knew that Ric-Ci was pushing himself. She would stop every once in a while, complaining that she needed rest, but Ric-Ci knew what she was truly doing. She was making sure he did not do anything spectacularly stupid; like extinguishing his inner _speys_ which would effectively kill him.

::Do you still see the Lines?:: Tek asked as they paused in their run.

Ric-Ci nodded.

::I see others too, but they are further away than these two.:: He explained then Tek voiced a concern that had steadily grown in the back of her mind as they approached closer the Fate Lines.

::And if they are Heavy Hearts?:: She asked, ::What are we to do?::

Ric-Ci was quiet as he stared at the Fate Lines before turning to his Ib.

::I dunno.:: He answered, causing her to sigh.

::I suppose it's a bridge we'll cross when the time comes.:: She replied then started running again.

Ric-Ci quickly over took her pace in their mock race, continuing to lead them to the source of the Fate Lines. Soon, they found themselves on a road with houses on either side. They slowed their pace to a walk as Ric-Ci suddenly lost sight of the Lines and his step became unsteady, causing Tek to sigh in exasperation.

::Wait here while I try to sniff them out.:: She ordered then disappeared between two houses.

Ric-Ci just weakly smiled as he sat down to catch his breathe. Sitting on a set of steps outside a home, Ric-Ci tilted his head back and basked in the sunlight when suddenly…

::BEHIND YOU!::

 _ **Stay tuned for the next installment of afAmxnt Chronicles coming 1 Dec 2016.**_

 _ **Also, please review Author's Profile for Polling Options.**_

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _ **Dhghmmo(s) (Proto-Indo-European (PIE)) – human**_

 _ **Ib (Ancient Egyptian) – Heart; one of 5 aspects of the soul**_

 _ **Naw(s) (PIE) – dead**_

 _ **Ren (Ancient Egyptian) – Public name/light half; one of 5 aspects of the soul**_

 _ **Sheut (Ancient Egyptian) – Shadow/dark half; one of 5 aspects of the soul**_

 _ **Speys (PIE) – spark, spirit, soul**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously on afAmxnt Chronicles, Her Ladyship, She Who Keeps the Balance between Life and Death, bears witness to a Realm falling into chaos; creating a Void that threatens all Realms under her watchful eye. To protect this Realm, She calls upon those who resonate with this Realm and task them to protect it. In order to do so, these individuals undergo a Trial that transform them from what they once knew of themselves into something beyond, and for one such individual, he finds his life as a simple farmer forever changed…**_

 _ **::Language of the Dead::**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

::BEHIND YOU!:: Tek shouted.

Instinctively, his right arm reached around, catching the shovel by the handle as it was about to connect with his head. The young afAmxnt continued his spin with his left hand straight and his black claws unsheathed for the kill. But his strike stopped a hairbreadth's away from killing his would-be-attacker. Ric-Ci was still as stone as he took in his attacker, who was staring at him with impossibly wide eyes.

::A cub!:: Tek exclaimed, causing the young dark-skinned _dhghmmo_ – no older than three-and-ten – to gap at her in surprise.

Ric-Ci leaned back on his heels, letting go of the cub's makeshift weapon. The release of the cub's weapon startled the young _dhghmmo_ as he brought the shovel across his chest and took a hesitant step back from the pair. The cub's dark eyes kept looking back and forth between them.

::Which means his Sire or Dame must be near.:: Ric-Ci commented as he took a look around for said elder but seeing no one. ::Well, Lil' One? Where's yer Sire an' Dame?::

The cub just looked at them; knuckles becoming white from clutching his weapon tightly.

Ric-Ci frowned then turned to Tek, who too turned to him in concern.

::Perhaps he can't hear?:: She asked, resulting the young _dhghmmo_ to gasp in surprise.

::No, I don' think so else he wouldn't be reactin' to ya speakin'…:: Ric-Ci replied.

Suddenly, the pair's musing stopped when they heard an ominous sound, sending a chill through Ric-Ci's core and causing him to tense. Slowly, looking over his shoulder, Ric-Ci saw an older dark-skinned _dhghmmo_ , who looked to be at least ten harvests older than Ric-Ci. While Ric-Ci might not be as clever as his Ib, but even he could figure it out that the elder was the cub's Sire. With that mystery solved, Ric-Ci could concentrate on the strange metal stick in the older _dhghmmo_ 's hands. The strange metal stick made the young afAmxnt wary as if he _knew_ that the metal stick was dangerous. He just did not _how_ he knew.

Tek slowly lowered herself on her front paws, laying on the ground near the steps, while Ric-Ci lowered himself and crossed his legs. Ric-Ci positioned himself so he could keep an eye on both the cub and the Sire.

The Sire pointed the metal stick at him and made a lot of angry and hushed noise.

Ric-Ci frowned with a slight tilt of his head then he heard equally hushed noises coming from the cub. He looked back and forth between the cub and his Sire then shared a look with Tek, who just rolled to her side.

::Oh wonderful…:: She muttered, causing the metal stick to suddenly shift from Ric-Ci to her.

Ric-Ci tensed at the sudden threat to his Ib, but Tek just gave the older _dhghmmo_ an unimpressed look before turning to her silly cub.

::We find our Charges, but we don't understand a single word.:: She sniffed in annoyance, causing Ric-Ci to roll eyes at her attempts to diffuse the situation.

The cub and his Sire continued making hushed noises to one another in what Ric-Ci presumed was a language. As he listened, some of it seemed familiar to him, but he could not place where he might have heard it before. Ric-Ci spared another glance at his Ib, only to see that she had her eyes closed. He shook his head in disbelief before turning his attention back to the two _dhghmmo_. Now that he had the moment to observe them, it was more apparent that they were Sire and cub.

Ric-Ci then focused his attention back on the Sire and noticed an air of wariness about him; a wariness that did not come from meeting an afAmxnt. The Sire, although still speaking with his cub, did not waver his dark gaze from Ric-Ci. Despite being wary, Ric-Ci noticed a hint of curiosity in the older _dhghmmo_ 's eyes. It was as if the _dhghmmo_ had never seen an afAmxnt, which Ric-Ci found strange for everyone knew that every Realm had afAmxnt, Protectors of the Light Hearts and Punishers of the Heavy Hearts. While getting lost in his thoughts, Ric-Ci noticed the _dhghmmo_ lowering his metal stick. Ric-Ci relaxed, seeing that the dangerous metal stick was no longer pointed at him or at Tek. An awkward silence seemed to encase them before the older _dhghmmo_ opened his mouth.

"Mor-guhn." The elder _dhghmmo_ slowly said with a hand on his chest.

Tek opened her eyes as she righted herself up and looked at the Sire.

Ric-Ci tilted his head to the side; his brows furrow together in confusion.

"Mor… guhn…" Ric-Ci hesitantly repeated, causing the Sire to nod his head.

::What a strange name.:: Tek remarked.

::Hm…:: Ric-Ci mumbled then looked at the cub and pointed at the younger _dhghmmo_ , "Mor-guhn?"

The Sire shook his head.

"Dew-aynn."

"Dew… aynn…"

"Mor-guhn." The Sire said once more then pointed to the cub and said, "Dew-aynn."

::Well, since we're sharing names…:: Tek replied then turned to Mor-guhn, "Tek."

Mor-guhn blinked. Ric-Ci found it funny that despite the fact he had heard her speak, Mor-guhn's expression was still that of complete utter disbelief.

"Tek?" Mor-guhn repeated.

"Tek." Ric-Ci stated as he pointed to his Ib then mimicking Mor-guhn's earlier gestures on himself and said, "Ric-Ci."

"Rik-key?" Mor-guhn repeated, causing Ric-Ci to smile when suddenly…

He felt a slight tingle at the base of his skull, prompting him of a potential threat nearby. He had felt a similar tingling sensation when he was in the strange building earlier; however, that sensation was stronger. He did not know yet what was causing the sensation, but Ric-Ci was not one to ignore his instincts, and his instincts were warning him of danger.

From the corner of his eye, Ric-Ci noticed Mor-guhn looking worried by the sudden tension in the air. It did not take long to wait for a _naw_ to slowly appear. Tek slowly rose to her feet as did Ric-Ci while Mor-guhn, raising his metal stick, took a step back toward his cub. The cub let out a quiet whimper, causing Ric-Ci look over his shoulder to see the cub was looking at other direction.

Ric-Ci shifted to see what caught the young _dhghmmo_ 's attention. Slowly approaching from the other end of the road was another _naw_ ; a female _naw_ with dark-skin. Ric-Ci looked at the cub, who was trying to be strong and not cry. The Sire had also noticed the female _naw_ as pain etched deeply into his face and eyes while his metal stick shook in his hands.

::Should we deal with 'em?:: Ric-Ci asked Tek as she too watched their Charges' reaction toward the female _naw_.

::No.:: She replied, ::I think it's best we leave.::

::Hmm…:: Ric-Ci agreed then turned to the cub.

Ric-Ci knelt down before the cub, giving him a toothy smile. The cub, although shy, returned Ric-Ci's smile then let out a surprised gasp as Ric-Ci lifted him up and placed him on Tek's back. The older _dhghmmo_ too gave a surprised cry but immediately quieted as he looked wildly at the approaching _naws_.

::Ric-Ci…:: Tek whispered.

::Hm…::

::I think they're drawn to sound…::

Ric-Ci looked up and noticed that the female _naw_ had indeed changed direction. Rather than shuffling down the open road, it was coming toward them and with the _naw_ slowly approaching; the tingling sensation at the base of Ric-Ci's skull grew stronger. It suddenly became apparent that he and most likely Tek as well, could sense the _naws_.

Mor-guhn's metal stick continued to shake in his hands; making Ric-Ci place a hand on the metal stick to slowly lower it.

::I can sense there's more comin' but I only see them two.:: Ric-Ci softly commented, his eyes never wavering from the approaching female _naw_.

::Agreed.:: Tek murmured then asked, ::Do you have enough strength to shield them?::

::Dunno. Only one way ta find out…:: Ric-Ci replied then took a deep breathe, looking into his inner _speys_. He sighed in relief to see the tiny ember of his inner _speys_ had gain some more brilliance; indicating that he was slowly gaining more power. His eyes flashed for a moment a beautiful shade of indigo. Instinctively, Ric-Ci weaved his hands into a series of elaborated hand-seals and began chanting.

::Breath a life/ An' light a mind/ Creates an enchan'men'/ A protection an' comfort/ Surround us with an orb a gold/ This golden haze/ Our space be protected.::

For a brief moment, the small group was encased in a gentle glow of golden light. Ric-Ci then looked at Mor-guhn, whose eyes were impossibly wide in shock, and placed a single finger against his lips. Mor-guhn nervously licked his lips but nodded in understanding. Tek started moving while the club clutched white-knuckle onto her fur. Ric-Ci, with a hand on Mor-guhn's shoulder, herded the trembling Mor-guhn away from the female _naw_. Slowly and silently, the small group made their way around the _naws_. During their quiet trek, Ric-Ci watched as Mor-guhn kept looking back and forth between Ric-Ci and the _naws_ with a look of disbelief and was barely keeping himself calm from going into a wild, blind panic.

They had walked pass several homes before the golden light flashed once more and before Mor-guhn suddenly dropped to his knees; his entire body trembling in fear. The cub immediately cried out as he slide off of Tek's back and ran to his Sire, who instantly enveloped the cub in his arms. Ric-Ci and Tek just watched as the two _dhghmmo_ held onto each. The scent of fear wafting off of them was hard to ignore as was the scent of grief. It made the afAmxnt wonder if female _naw_ was perhaps Mor-Guhn's woman.

::We shouldn't linger.:: Tek murmured; the sound of her voice seemed to have caught the pair's attention.

::I know… I can sense more comin'.:: Ric-Ci replied.

::And it will be night soon.:: She added.

Ric-Ci approached the pair before offering his hand to Mor-guhn. Ric-Ci could see that Mor-guhn did not know what to make of him and his Ib, but the former Shrieve could also see something else blooming in the older _dhghmmo_ 's eyes. Whatever that something was, it guided the Sire into accepting Ric-Ci's hand.

Ric-Ci smiled as he gave a simple tug, surprising Mor-guhn with his unassuming strength by lifting the bigger male to his feet. Mor-guhn return Ric-Ci's smile with a shy smile of his own.

::Night…:: Ric-Ci pointed to the sky in attempts to show the _dhghmmo_ the reason for them to continue moving; however, Mor-Guhn frowned in confusion.

"Knock… wits?" Mor-guhn repeated, and Ric-Ci nodded; again repeating himself as he continued to point to the sky.

Mor-guhn looked up while quietly mumbling ' _nokwits'_ over and over before his eyes widen in understanding. The sky was slowly losing its light; daytime was melting away to night.

"Knock-wits." Mor-guhn too pointed to the sky then said, "Night."

Ric-Ci tilted his head to the side.

"Na-it…?"

Mor-guhn nodded with a smile; a more at ease smile. The older _dhghmmo_ then picked up his metal stick and motioned for the afAmxnt to follow. The cub walked next to Tek with a hand clutching onto her fur. They followed Mor-guhn for a while until they reached a grand house that was on another road much like the one they had met. Ric-Ci looked around as he sensed more _naws_ but not seeing them. He wondered if the _naws_ were more active at night. For now, he had no intention to find out. To do so would only leave his Charges vulnerable, and Ric-Ci had no intention of leaving his Charges.

The cub immediately ran up the stairs as soon as he recognized the large home, opening the door while waiting for them. Ric-Ci watched as Mor-guhn gave the road one last look before ushering Ric-Ci and Tek inside. The Sire then laid his metal stick against the wall and began moving a small chest from the wall against the door, creating a make-shift barricade. The older _dhghmmo_ looked to his cub and in hushed tones told the cub something or another to which the cub nodded and went about shuttering the windows closed.

Ric-Ci and Tek just stood in the middle of a large room; feeling a bit lost and not knowing what else to do. He then looked around and wondered if this house once belonged to some lord. It was most certainly bigger than his home he had shared with Manasa. In fact, the room itself was the same size as his home.

Ric-Ci noticed that Tek had walked over to a soft bench and proceeded to climb on top of it. He smiled softly as she made herself comfortable. Suddenly, the cub appeared with a bowl filled with water and placed it near her. Her blue eyes opened at the scent of water. Tek grumbled a bit, but Ric-Ci knew she was not truly bothered to have to move again. The cub disappeared once more and re-appeared; this time with a glass of water for him.

Smiling at the cub, Ric-Ci ruffled his head while taking the glass. Taking the delicate cup, the afAmxnt drained the contents in two droughts then handed the glass back to the cub, who just beamed.

A throat cleared, making Ric-Ci look up to see Mor-guhn holding a bundle of clothes for him.

Tek looked up from her drink.

::Oh good, now, I don' hafta see your white, furless hide.::

Ric-Ci just groaned.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Dhghmmo (PIE) – human**

 **Naw (PIE) – dead**

 **Speys (PIE) – spark; spirit; soul**

 **Nokwits (PIE) - night**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 5**_

When Morgan Jones woke up, his only goal for the day was to survive another day with his son and perhaps scavenge the neighborhood, a couple of streets away, for some supplies. He also had hoped to have gathered the courage to finally fulfill his promise. However, he certainly did _not_ expect to come across a white man dressed in a hospital gown and a badger the size of a Shetland pony! And he most certainly did _not_ expect to hear said badger to talk! Honest to goodness talk!

Granted, Morgan had no idea what the pair were saying but really that was neither here nor there.

He knew that if this had happen before the dead rising, he would have wondered if he had lost his mind. However, considering the fact that the world had literally gone to hell with the dead rising and walking… Morgan shook his head then turned to his next internal crisis; meaning his willingness to accept the white man, Ricky, and the Shetland pony-sized badger, Tek, into the house. He did not know what it was, but Morgan could not help but to trust the strange pair.

When the pair had guided him and his son away from the walkers, and despite Morgan's all-consuming fear nearly blinding him to his surroundings, it did not escape the older man's notice that the walkers took no notice of them; especially after that brief flash of gold surrounding them. It was as if they were invisible to the walkers. Whatever it was or however it happened, Morgan somehow knew that Ricky and Tek were the cause of it… and the language!

Again, if this had been before the walkers, Morgan the Anthropologist would have been utterly delighted to be meeting the extremely alien-looking man. He would have taken pictures, made sketches and wrote down everything he saw and heard. Morgan looked at Ricky from the corner of his eye and wondered if that was perhaps aother reason why he was so accepting of the other man and Tek, especially since Morgan been extremely wary of _other_ survivors. Was it the anthropologist in him that was making him latch onto something that could kindle some sort of sense of "normalcy"?

Whatever the reason, Morgan brushed it aside, once they reached the house he and his son had claimed. Morgan quickly secured the front door while telling his son to close the blinds. He then went upstairs looking for some clothes for Ricky. Morgan was a little surprised that the other man seemed to be unperturbed by the fact he was walking around half naked. Was it because Ricky did not feel the change in temperature or was it because wherever he came from there was little need for clothes and modesty? Morgan suddenly and harshly shook his head. It would seem that his inner scholar was making a vicious appearance. Instead of letting his thoughts to continue to wander, he began focusing on the dresser in the master bedroom; rummaging for the some clothes that might fit Ricky.

Much like every house Morgan and Duane had scavenged, the previous owners of the house had left in a hurry; grabbing only what they could carry. This meant Morgan was lucky in finding some clothes for Ricky.

Grabbing a pair of jeans and a grey tee-shirt with what appeared to be the logo of some comic hero that he vaguely recognized, Morgan thought about Ricky's name and snorted. For such an exotic looking man to have such a "normal" name was a bit surreal, but he was not going to complain. He had a sneaking suspicion that the other man had a very difficult name to pronounce. Maybe he should ask? He came down from upstairs with his loot and saw Ricky drinking a glass of water before handing the glass back to his son.

Morgan cleared his throat, surprising his son but also gaining the strange pair's attention. Now that they were safe inside, Morgan was finally able to take in the pair's appearance. Ignoring the fact that Tek was size of a Shetland pony and could talk, Morgan noticed another glaring oddity about the creature. She, and Morgan conclude she was a "she" because her voice sounded feminine to his ears, had grey-blue eyes. The same shade of grey-blue as Ricky's right eye.

Looking at Ricky, Morgan noticed his unique mix-matched eyes. His right eye would be what one would call "normal" while his left eye was a shade of violet-blue against black sclera. His complexion remained Morgan of a redhead's; pale and fair. His hair was brown with a bit of a wave and along his left jawline was a patch of something black; the only blemish that Morgan could visibly see.

Morgan held up the bundle of clothes, which made Ricky smile; revealing sharp canines. Tek suddenly cooed as she spoke. Whatever she had said must have been either rude or inappropriate, judging by Ricky's groan.

"Whoa!" Morgan suddenly shouted in shock as he watched Ricky simply pull the hospital gown over his head, revealing that the other man was in fact completely naked.

Ricky and Tek looked at Morgan; heads tilted to the side in confusion.

 _Well… that answers that…_ Morgan thought regarding the other man's apparent ease in just wearing a hospital gown. Thankfully, Duane covered his eyes with his hands, but Morgan did not know how long that would last. Morgan watched as Ricky just dropped the gown on the floor then picked up the clothes that Morgan had dropped when he had tried to stop the other man from completely stripping in front of his son. Morgan noticed Ricky's confusion when he held up a pair of boxer-brief. Before the walkers, Morgan would have been uncomfortable with going through another man's underwear – let alone the idea of wearing another man's undergarment, but unfortunately, 'needs must' and shyness had no place in this world of theirs. Although at the moment, Morgan really wished that Ricky did _**NOT**_ wiggle his finger through the opening of the undergarment.

In the background, Morgan did hear a sound he had not heard in a long while… Duane giggling. The older man looked at his son, who overcame his own shyness and was laughing at Ricky's antics. Morgan suddenly cleared his throat, catching Duane and Ricky's attention. Morgan could feel his face and ears burn with embarrassment as he lifted his shirt and tugged the waistband of his jeans down a bit to reveal his own undergarment; hoping that Ricky would understand.

"Ah! _Smal_ - _kam_!" Ricky exclaimed.

"Small… kam…" Morgan repeated while Ricky put the undergarment on.

Fortunately, the other man knew about pants as he quickly donned those on; however, something about the jeans must have surprised Ricky as he started talking to Tek about them. Then Ricky looked at the shirt with interest while lightly touching the shirt's design. His curiosity was short-lived because he put the shirt on shortly after. Of course, Morgan immediately realized that it was on backwards causing Ricky to pull at the collar.

Morgan walked over to help Ricky put the shirt on correctly when he finally noticed two things. First, Morgan noticed something odd about Ricky's hands, more specifically his nails. Hesitantly, Morgan reached for the other's hand, and Morgan felt Ricky still under his touch. Instead of being "normal", they were black; however, they were not painted black as Morgan had first thought upon seeing them. It was as if Ricky's nails were made from something other than keratin and they looked incredibly sharp; perhaps sharp enough to tear into flesh like claws.

Then the second thing that caught Morgan's attention was a _hospital wristband_. Gently, Morgan pulled Ricky's hand closer to read the band, and there in bold letters, Morgan read: **Grimes, Richard**.

* * *

 **Translations"**

 **Smal-kam (PIE) – small clothes; undergarment**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6**_

 **Grimes, Richard.**

Morgan was laying in the master bedroom, staring blankly at the ceiling. The name, Richard Grimes, haunted his exhausted mind. He knew that he had heard the name before, but he could not place where; however, that was not what bothered him. If he had to put it to words, Morgan knew he would be at a loss. It was more of an instinct than any real conscious knowledge. Morgan could not shake the sense that Ricky's presence signified something grander, and something beyond his understanding.

"Richard Grimes" was a normal and _human_ name, and although Ricky looked human, Morgan knew that he was not… at least not any more. And honestly, whoever had heard or seen a talking giant badger? A part of him was wondering if he had finally lost his mind and created Ricky and Tek as figments of his imagination.

Morgan turned his head toward the nightstand and knew that had not lost his mind… he hoped… because he could vaguely make out the silhouette of the hospital wristband on the nightstand. Earlier, Morgan had offered to remove it, but Ricky just cut if off with his black claws… And there was no other way to describe them. One moment Ricky's "nails" were a normal, clipped length, and the next they had extended into _claws_. Ricky then just sliced through the plastic wristband, cutting his own flesh… and was that not a shocker… Morgan and Duane had stared in utter amazement as Ricky's wounds _healed itself_!

Morgan suddenly rubbed his face and groaned. Despite being exhausted, his mind was not going to let him sleep unless he solved at least one mystery surrounding Ricky. Morgan quietly slipped out of bed and slowly made his way to what appeared to be a home office.

When he and his family had first come across this house they were in, he had allowed the anthropologist within him a moment of freedom while…

Morgan had searched and explored the abandoned house, gaining an insight into the family that had lived there.

Most of the family photos were gone, which told Morgan that the family was close; even sentimental perhaps. There were a few pictures here and there; just a husband and wife, no children. Either they were waiting for the "right" time or they did not want any kids. Some of the photos left behind were professionally done; either they had the money to go to a professional photographer or perhaps one of them was the professional photographer. Morgan had lean more toward the latter since some of the locations were a couple of war torn countries such as Iraq and Afghanistan. Absently, Morgan wondered what the Islamic Extremists had thought of the dead rising.

During his exploration, Morgan had come across the home office. The office had looked to be ransacked, but Morgan suspected that the original owners had gathered their important papers, like birth certificates and such. A silly thing to collect, but then again when fear was a driving force behind one's actions, nothing made sense. What was once perhaps a neat and orderly home office, was now as if a paper-bomb had gone off; papers, files and folders were everywhere.

Of course, right now the office was not nearly as bad as before. When…

When…

When he could not sleep, Morgan would slip into the office and tried to clean it up. An odd thing to do when the world outside had gone to hell, but he needed something to do. Something so mundane that his thoughts could be muted, and he did not have to think about…

About…

He did not have to think. As Morgan currently stood in the middle of the home office with his little Maglite in hand, he found himself looking thoughtfully at the desk.

He recalled one particular sleepless night, sorting through the scattered paperwork and seeing a number of newspaper articles about a police shooting. At the time, he did not think much of it. Even now, he did not know why he was recalling it. Maybe it had to do with Ricky's odd tattoo.

The tattoo was similar to a bullet wound but outlined in black, and it was in an equally odd location. It was on Ricky's left side; probably just below the ribcage or maybe around the lower portion of the ribs. Either way the black tattoo and its location just struck Morgan as odd… well, everything about Ricky was odd, but…

Morgan quietly moved toward the desk and began sorting through the papers that he had already organized. Eventually, he found what he was looking for; a folder filled with clippings, photos and handwritten notes about a police shooting that had occurred almost two months ago. Morgan slowly slipped into the chair as he tried to comprehend… _Had it really been two months since the world gone to hell?_ He asked himself.

Shaking himself from that realization, Morgan began looking through the file. One thing that caught his eye was a photograph. It was a professional headshot of a handsome man in his early thirties, wearing a Sheriff's Deputy Hat. Morgan felt his breath being caught in his throat as he realized that the man in the photo and the man downstairs could either be twins or were the one and the same.

Licking his lips, Morgan began reading the gathered clippings and handwritten notes. As he read, Morgan learned that the original author of the clippings, a Frank Drake, had planned to do a follow-up report on the police shooting that had placed Sheriff Deputy Richard Grimes in the hospital and in a coma. Morgan also learned that "Officer Grimes" had a family; a wife and son.

Looking back at the photograph, Morgan could not help but wonder: was Ricky "Richard Grimes"? And if so, why had Ricky not made any mention of his family? A frown marred Morgan's face as he thought about Ricky's behavior and his lack of knowing English. He had read once that some coma patients would have a change in behavior after waking up; some were reported to even have their eye color change due to the trauma; even right-handed people became lefties after waking up; and there was even some reports of coma patients speaking in another language even though they _never_ studied the language before.

Morgan wondered if that was what had happened to Ricky, but it did not explain the black nails, the strange blemish along the jawline nor did it explain Tek.

"It's something I'll have to look into…" He muttered to himself as he immersed himself on everything that was known about Richard Grimes.

* * *

Morgan awoke with a sudden start. His heart pounding in his chest and ears while his eyes wildly looked for any threat. Looking around, however, he frowned when he realized that he was in the living room, which was odd because he remembered falling asleep upstairs in the home office, slumped over the desk, and yet here he was on the couch. Morgan easily found his son fast asleep on the love seat, but he did not see Ricky or Tek, who had been sleeping on the floor next to the love seat last night. Slowly, he got up to search for the missing pair. Quietly, Morgan searched the downstairs area before eventually making his way upstairs. So far, he had not found them. There was one final room for him to check and that was the home office.

There he was surprised to find the missing duo and was even more surprised to see Tek _reading_ a book. Morgan stood, with eyes nearly popping out of his head, at the doorway as he watched Tek read a page, flip said page and continue reading. While his sleep-addled mind was processing the fact that a Shetland pony-sized badger was _reading_ , Morgan finally noticed that all of the books from the shelves were now on the floor, surrounding both Ricky and Tek.

"Did you read all of them?!" Morgan asked. Of course, he knew not to expect an answer but was stunned when Ricky smiled and said…

"Hel-lo."

"You speak English?" Morgan gasped in surprise.

Ricky glanced at Tek.

"Draw sounds help." Tek replied, making Morgan pause for a moment before his gaze shifted to the books surrounding the pair.

"Did you _really_ all read of these books?" He whispered to himself as he quickly realized that "draw sounds" was a pretty apt description for "words".

Tek and Ricky both gave him a toothy grin. Morgan was beginning to think that these two were going to leave him in a constant state of disbelief.

"Did you read your file?" Morgan asked.

Ricky tilted his head to the side; a sign Morgan quickly associated with the other man having no clue as to what Morgan was saying.

With a few quick steps towards the desk, Morgan reached for the folder with Richard Grimes' file when a stray thought entered his head; making him look at Ricky curiously.

"Did you _carry_ me downstairs?" Morgan cautiously asked.

"Yu _res_ _ke_." Ricky began, " _Bhoidh_ neck. I _gnehe_."

Morgan stared at Ricky, who just simply looked at him for a moment then went back to his book. At that moment, Morgan learned two interesting things about his current situation. One, the language barrier was going to keep Morgan occupied for some time, and two, Ricky was deceptively strong. Morgan would admit that he was not a big man, but compared to Ricky's lithe frame, the other man should not have been able to carry him downstairs, especially without Morgan realizing it! Morgan then handed Ricky the folder with his information.

"This is you." Morgan said as he showed Ricky the picture of Richard Grimes the Sheriff's Deputy.

Tek had also gotten up and walked over, looking over Ricky's shoulder.

"Yu _per_." The badger said with an unsurprised tone in her voice, which confused Morgan. _Did Tek know somethin' 'bout Ricky tha' Ricky didn't know?_ "Yu _sumhos_."

Ricky nodded in agreement, which made Morgan realize that the pair was commenting about the face staring at them before Ricky looked at Morgan as he pointed to the picture.

" _Kwod_ me?"

Morgan frowned as he looked between Ricky and the picture.

"What you?" He repeated; not understanding what Ricky had said.

" _Kwod_ me?" Ricky nodded, "Me _bhad_? Me _bhoidh_?"

Morgan stared at Ricky, letting the words play in his head as he tried to understand what Ricky was asking. The three of them just stared at one another. Ricky and Tek waited with the patience of a predator on a hunt; Morgan absently noted. While he waited with a scholar's patience, Morgan eventually felt unnerved by the pair's near-still presences. Morgan blinked as he looked around him; finally, he spotted an old dictionary.

Picking up the dictionary, Morgan then looked at the pair.

"Draw sounds help, yes?" Morgan repeated Tek's words for "word".

Ricky slowly blinked.

"Okay then, what is 'quad'?" Morgan asked as he held the dictionary to the other man.

Tek suddenly snickered, making Morgan frowned a bit.

"What?"

" _Kwod_."

"What?"

" _Kwod_."

Back and forth Tek and Morgan went. Morgan could sense the pair's amusement. He even heard it in Tek's voice. He was trying to keep his patience but he was quickly losing it with this weird game of theirs. He just wanted to know what "quad"…

"Oh!" Morgan suddenly gasped then said, "'quad' is 'what'… God, I'm such an idjit."

"Eed-jet?" Ricky repeated.

"Okay," Morgan quickly changed subjects. It would not bode well for anyone if the pair learned a few less than colorful English phrases. "Quad is 'bad'? Quad is 'boid'?"

Ricky took the dictionary from Morgan's hand and began flipping through the pages. While Ricky searched for the right words, Morgan attempted to translate them himself. At first, he thought "bad" was the same as he knew the word, but he suspected that it might be the opposite, especially since Ricky had used the word "boid" before… _boid neck… bad neck, maybe…_ Morgan thought when suddenly Ricky spoke.

"Me gud? Me… bad?" Ricky then turned to Tek and quickly rattled off something; most likely complaining about the confusion of the word " _bhad_ ".

Finally, Morgan realized what Ricky was trying to ask about himself, and it confirmed his suspicion he had the other night before falling asleep.

He suspected that Ricky had amnesia, not a common outcome for a coma patient but not unheard of either. If Ricky was asking Morgan whether or not he was a good person then it meant that Ricky had no memory of himself.

Morgan knelt in front of Ricky and Tek; catching their attention.

"You're a good man. You're a Sheriff's Deputy…" Morgan paused when Tek unexpectedly snorted and Ricky just beamed in delight.

"Ren _kheitman_ …" Tek grumbled fondly.

"Me Shrieve."

Morgan blinked in surprise. He was surprised to hear the word "Shrieve" coming out of Ricky's mouth for it was an archaic term for sheriff that had not been used since the Middle Ages, Morgan suspected.

"Yes, you're a Sheriff… do you remember how you got hurt?" Morgan then asked.

"Hert?"

"Yes, hurt… here…" Morgan then pointed where the black bullet wound tattoo was.

Ricky looked down to where Morgan had point with a frown on his face then looked back up in confusion.

"Hert?" Ricky frowned as he looked at Tek, who looked equally confused and just shrugged.

Ricky looked back at Morgan and also just shrugged. Morgan was not sure how to respond to the other man's apparent nonchalant attitude.

"Okay…" Morgan muttered then looked at the black blemish along Ricky's jawline and reached out to touch it, "then what about thi—"

Morgan let out a surprised yelp as his wrist was caught in a vice grip.

A low growl rumbled from Ricky. His mix-matched eyes, although held no ill-will within them, held a warning glint in them; letting Morgan know that he was about to cross some line.

"Sorry…" Morgan whispered as he instinctively bowed his head in submission.

Ricky released his hold with a nod of acceptance and went back to reading one of the other books; not even bothering to read the rest of Richard Grimes' file.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Res (PIE) – rest**

 **Ke (PIE) – here**

 **Bhoidh (PIE) – bad**

 **Gnehe (PIE) – know**

 **Per (PIE) – before**

 **Sumhos (PIE) – same**

 **Kwod (PIE) – what**

 **Bhad (PIE) – good**

 **Ren (Eygptian) – name; an aspect of the human soul**

 **Kheitman (PIE) – shield man; protector**


	8. Chapter 8

_**~Ren (Light) speaking to Sheut (Dark)~**_

 _ ***Sheut (Dark) speaking to Ren (Light)***_

 _ **::Language of the Dead::**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

"Dad!" Morgan heard his son call out from the living room.

Morgan quickly came back into the house from the garage. After the incident in the home office, Morgan decided to look through some boxes in the garage for a pair of shoes for Ricky, who apparently had no qualms going barefooted. As soon as he walked into the living room, he was immediately confused by what he saw.

In the middle of the living room, Ricky had moved the coffee table and the sofa aside. He had laid out two bed sheets, one overlaying the other, and in the middle of the bed sheets were clothes, neatly rolled up, and extra blankets, also neatly rolled up. Morgan noticed that there was already one strangely bundled set of bed sheets by the door. Morgan had seen similar configuration of bundled sheets when he was in Southeast Asia as an undergrad; many years ago. It was how villagers packed their belongings for a long trip.

"Dad? Is he leaving?" Duane turned to his father. The fear was evident in the boy's eyes.

"I… I dunno…" Morgan muttered as he moved closer, listening to Ricky and Tek speak in their strange language, "Ricky?"

The pair turned and stared at Morgan, who had to suppress a shudder at the sense of being the focus of a predator's stare. It was something he was not sure if he would ever get used to.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked.

Ricky tilted his head to the side, causing Morgan to point to the bundle on the ground.

"Quad…?" Morgan asked, remembering Ricky using the word to ask a question.

" _Gwem_." Ricky said with a smile.

"What?"

" _Gwem_ … we _gwem_." Ricky said again as he continued organizing the clothes.

Tek suddenly said something in their language to which Ricky nodded and reached for a set of clothes that looked far more suitable for winter rather than a warm Georgia summer.

"Ricky!" Morgan shouted; surprising everyone since Morgan and Duane had been careful in not making too much noise.

Ricky looked at Morgan as Morgan slowly crouched before him.

"G-wem? What is 'g-wem'? Quad is 'g-wem'?" Morgan asked although he suspected that he already knew the answer.

" _Gwem_ …" Ricky said; making the universal sign of walking.

Morgan shook his head violently while Ricky repeated the word again. Morgan shot to his feet and took several steps back, shaking his head and whispering "no".

" _Gwem_ … we _gwem_." Ricky persisted to the point that Morgan yelled, "NO!"

The living room fell into a heavy silence. Ricky and Tek just watched as Morgan tried to calm himself down from his outburst while Duane bit his lips together; trying to keep from crying.

"We can't!" Morgan's voice cracked, "Don't you understand? We can't…"

"Dad…" Duane whimpered; knowing and understanding that his father will not leave until his mother was put to rest but… Duane knew that his father could not do it; no more than he could.

* * *

Ric-Ci watched the _dhghmmo_ in confusion. He did not understand why Mor-guhn wanted to stay. It was not safe for him or the cub. He looked at Tek, who was equally confused.

::Could it be the she-dead?:: He asked his Ib.

Tek looked at him curiously.

::She's dark-skinned like 'em.:: Ric-Ci remarked as he waved a hand toward Mor-guhn and his cub, ::She could be the cub's Dame.::

::If that's true then why stay? The woman's no more. It would be safer for the Sire to take the cub an' flee.:: Tek remarked.

::Dunno…:: Ric-Ci trailed off as he looked at the _dhghmmo_ ; wondering how many others were in similar state as the pair in front of him. Even though he did not know what was creating the _naws_ , Ric-Ci knew that staying was a death sentence for the _dhghmmo_.

Suddenly, the pair stilled as they felt a tingling sensation at the base of their skulls; indicating the presence of _naws_ approaching the house.

::The she-dead?:: Tek questioned.

::Dunno…:: Ric-Ci replied as he slowly rose to his feet, ignoring Mor-guhn and his cub.

Ric-Ci walked to the door. Behind him, he could hear Tek moving toward Mor-guhn and Dew-aynn. He opened the door; again ignoring Mor-guhn who was harshly whispering after him. Ric-Ci just stared at the female _naw_ standing in front of him. Behind him, Ric-Ci heard the cub cry out for the female _naw_.

The female _naw_ immediately turned its attention to the source of the cub's cry and tried to go to Dew-aynn.

Ric-Ci, however, grabbed the _naw_ by the throat and lifted it up off its feet. Ric-Ci knew if it had been a _dhghmmo_ that he held by the throat, the _dhghmmo_ would have clawed at his arm to break free, but _naw_ was not a _dhghmmo_ ; so instead it held out its hand as if not realizing that it was being held by Ric-Ci.

Ric-Ci could hear Dew-aynn crying as Tek attempted to calm the cub down. Ric-Ci hazard a glance over his shoulder to see Mor-guhn, watching them with emotions warring across his face. Ric-Ci's attention was suddenly drawn back to outside; seeing more _naws_ were approaching the house. Without much effort on his part, Ric-Ci tossed the female _naw_ away from him and his _dhghmmo_ then stepped out of the house.

He continued walking down the steps. Ric-Ci just watched as the female _naw_ tumbled head over heels across the road. Ric-Ci stood in the middle of the road, waiting. He knew that the other _naws_ were approaching, but his main focus was the she- _naw_. The she- _naw_ was a threat to his _dhghmmo_. Its very existence was keeping Mor-guhn from seeing the truth that he and his cub were not safe at the house; that to remain would eventually kill them both. Ric-Ci knew that if he was to protect Mor-guhn and Dew-aynn, he would have to eliminate the she- _naw_. Under normal situations, Ric-Ci would just use his talons to tear the she- _naw_ asunder, but the she- _naw_ was Mor-guhn's mate and Dew-aynn's Dame. No; he was not going to rip it to shreds even though his Sheut hissed for him to do.

Looking around, Ric-Ci immediately found a thin but sturdy piece of metal on the ground. Picking it up, Ric-Ci waited.

*Yew ah fool.* Ciramirg hissed.

Grimaric just shrugged.

~There's others fer us ta deal with. Fer now, le's give this one 'er due.~

*Fine.* Ciramirg grumbled and retreated further into Grimaric's mind.

Slowly, the she- _naw_ clumsily got to its feet and lumbered towards the house. The she- _naw_ 's hands were outstretched. Ric-Ci once more grab the _naw_ by the throat, lifting it up off its feet then thrust the thin metal piece behind its left ear.

Instantly, the she- _naw_ went limp in his grip. Mor-guhn and Dew-aynn cried out; either in anger to what he had done or in warning as more _naws_ approached, Ric-Ci did not know. Ric-Ci lowered the she- _naw_ to the ground; crouching down as well while his hand instinctively reached for his lower back. Mix-matched eyes blinked as he felt the familiar grip of his naeshi; however, Ric-Ci did not spend much thought on it when the _naws_ were suddenly upon him.

A _naw_ lunged from behind.

Ric-Ci leapt in the air, performing a backflip over the lunging _naw_.

His naeshi expanded to its full length.

Ric-Ci landed behind the lunging _naw_ before pushing himself forward to attack.

Swinging his naeshi across his body, Ric-Ci connected with the _naw'_ s head; bone shattering upon impact and the _naw_ dropped truly lifeless.

Bringing his naeshi around and over his head, Ric-Ci brought down his naeshi on top of another _naw'_ s head; again bone shattering and another _naw_ dropped.

* * *

Morgan just stood on the front porch; stunned as Ricky gave his wife her finally peace. Morgan knew that it needed to be done; that on an intellectual level, that thing was no longer his beloved wife, Jenny, and she needed to be put down, but his heart had kept him from doing what needed to be done. He stood there; his thoughts and his emotions pulled in so many directions. A part of him was horrified when he saw Ricky grab Jenny by the throat with his _bare hands_ before shoving the thin piece of metal into her head. Another part of him was utterly amazed when he watched Ricky put down half a dozen walkers in moves Morgan had only seen in his favorite martial arts movies and with nothing more than what appeared to be a police baton.

 _Where'd he get tha'?!_ Morgan absently thought.

Once all of the walkers were put down, Morgan watched Ricky take a knee; japing the tip of the baton on the ground and collapsing it. _An asp?!_

Duane immediately ran past Morgan and ran up to Ricky, who looked up from staring at the asp in surprise. Duane looked at Ricky for a moment before looking down at his mother. The boy fell to his knees and cried. Morgan knew he should be hating Ricky for what he had done; should be hating himself for not being strong enough to do it himself. But in truth, Morgan only felt relieved that it was finally over. Slowly, he approached Ricky, who rose to his feet.

" _Naw_ is _naw_." Ricky quietly said, " _Gwen_ gone. _Gwen_ here." Ricky placed two fingers against Morgan's temple. " _Gwen_ here." He then placed his hand on Morgan's chest, over his heart. " _Gwen_ in boy."

"Jenny." Morgan corrected, causing Ricky to tilt his head to the side. "But you're right… she's gone; have been fer a while now, but she lives on; in my heart, in my memories, and in Duane… thank you."

Morgan suddenly heard the soft clicking sound of Tek's claws against the paved road. Turning, his eyes grew wide at seeing the giant badger dragging a blanket toward them. Tek dropped the blanket and spoke to Ricky, who nodded as he picked up the blanket and replied back. Morgan only understood two words: "Gwen" and "Jenny". He watched as Rickey walked over to where Jenny laid.

Ricky spread the blanket out then gently picked Jenny's body up and laid it out on the blanket. He then carefully wrapped her. It was strange seeing Ricky wrap Jenny in the same manner as they did in medieval times, but regardless of the strangeness, Morgan could not help but be touched by the man's thoughtfulness. Tek had nudged Duane back to his feet. Ricky picked Jenny up without issue and headed back to the house with Duane and Tek following him.

Morgan looked around him; staring at the walkers that Rickey had put down. He could not believe at the man's agility. It was like watching a mix of parkour and martial arts. It was breathtaking and terrifying that Morgan had to pull his thoughts away from it. He knew that Ricky and Tek were going to push his boundaries of what he knew to its limits. No; he pushed the thoughts of the pair to the back of his mind and focused on the walkers on the ground. It was then he realized something…

One of the reasons why he and his family chose this neighborhood to hide in the first place was because there was no walkers. Then Jenny was attacked by one; out of the blue, and slowly but surely, Morgan saw more and more walkers coming to the neighborhood. Either these walkers could sense them and were gathering to eat them, or wherever they original turned had run out of "food". Morgan shivered at the thought of thinking himself as "food" but really that was what the living were… "food". And it made him realize that his hesitation to do right by Jenny could have cost him his son. Looking around, he was beginning to understand that the world they once knew no longer existed.

There was no government, no military, and no law to protect the people. Their world had truly become one of survival, and if Morgan wanted his son to survive, he had to move on; move on and find others because also knew that he and his son cannot survive alone. Plus, there was also Ricky and Tek to worry about.

"One problem at a time, Morgan, one problem at a time." He told himself as went into the house.

Inside, he found Duane and Ricky continuing packing away supplies. Morgan looked at their meager things; realizing that it will not be enough for the three of them to survive on. He then looked out of the boarded up windows; thinking on what they will be needing to survive – food, water and clothes; especially winter clothes since summer was not going to last forever. While a part of him found it distasteful, the practical side of him knew that "needs were must", which meant they were going to have to raid every home they come across for food, water, clothes, and for weapons. Morgan turned back to Ricky and Duane, both of whom looked at him expectedly while Tek looked to be napping, and slowly said…

"We're leaving."

 _ **Stay tuned for the next installment of afAmxnt Chronicles coming 1 Dec 2017.**_

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Gwem (PIE) – go**

 **Dhghmmo (PIE) – human**

 **Naw (PIE) – dead**

 **Sheut (Egyptian) – shadow; one's inner darkness; an aspect of the human soul**

 **Naeshi (Japanese) baton; police baton**

 **Gwen (PIE) – woman; wife**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

"We're leaving." Morgan announced, catching his son by surprise. Ricky, however, just nodded his head as Tek laid down on the couch.

Strangely enough, Morgan felt slightly better about their situation. Oh sure, he knew that everything will not go back to normal. He was no fool. This undead epidemic was not going to resolve itself overnight, or ever. No; the truth of the matter was that he now has a plan. Because of his profession prior to this hellish new world, he knew that Humans, in general, needed order, needed a goal, needed to do _something_ to have a sense of control in an otherwise uncontrollable environment.

"Right…" Morgan muttered more to himself than to his son and friends. He quickly rummaged through the kitchen drawers for a pad of paper and something to write with.

Finding what he was looking for, Morgan began writing down a list of what they were going to need. Duane hopped onto a stool and looked over his father's shoulder, reading the list. It was not an extensive list; it just had non-perishable foods (dry and canned), bottled water, clothes, blankets, medicine, toiletries and weapons.

"How are we gonna carry all of that?" Duane asked, "And where are we gonna go?"

Morgan looked at his son with a proud smile then wrote down: suitcases, back bags and duffle bags along with maps. Just because civilization had ended, it did not mean that a map would not be useful. Morgan suspected that Ricky would be able to direct them to a general location, but a map would tell them _where_ they were heading to.

"We're also gonna need a car." Morgan said to himself. _It would've to be either a truck or a van._ He thought to himself, _An' be able to carry everything as well as Tek._

He was trying to remember if he had seen such a vehicle while realizing that they would have to travel a bit further than usual since he had already picked this neighborhood and several others clean.

"A'right," Morgan announced, catching everyone's attention, " 'ere's the plan… first, we need to find a vehicle big enough fer our supplies and us. Once we have that, we'll start hittin' neighborhoods fer more supplies."

"And then?" Duane asked.

"One problem atta time, son." Morgan answered.

"Whatta 'bout Mom?" Duane's voice was soft.

Morgan paused as he suddenly remembered his wife. She would need to be properly laid to rest. Under normal circumstances, he would have preferred to bury her, but he knew that whatever this disease was, it would need to be burned out in order to destroy it.

"First, find a car." Morgan sighed, "Then we'll lay her to rest."

"Okay." Duane quietly replied.

* * *

Their search took them most of the morning and part of the afternoon to find a vehicle big enough to fit their needs as well as having keys and fuel. Morgan suspected their search would have gone faster if they had split up, but after Jenny… Morgan was hesitant to let his son out of his sight. The vehicle they found was a passenger van that could easily fit about 12 passengers. Absently, Morgan wondered why anyone would need a van that large. When he opened the door, he got his answers… eight car seats.

Morgan had to take a deep breath and bowed his head. It was easy to forget that it was not just him and his boy in this new, dark world. It was easy to forget that the real victims in this world were the babies; too young and too defenseless to protect themselves.

"Dad?" Duane whispered, bringing Morgan out of his thoughts.

"Duane, Tek; go inside the house, see if you can find supplies on the list." Morgan ordered.

Duane was hesitant to leave his dad alone, but he knew that Ricky will stay with his father.

"C'mon, Tek," Duane called as he walked into the house with Tek taking the lead.

Morgan took another deep breath, steeling himself before climbing into the van. He began removing the car seats, tossing them out, and then he began folding the back seats down, making room for their supplies.

"No _krsos_." Morgan heard Ricky say.

He frowned as he looked at his friend, who was looking a bit bewildered.

"Kree-sos?" Morgan tried the word on his tongue.

Ricky nodded.

"No _krsos_ , _kehp_ _kers_."

Morgan frowned again as he rolled the words in his mind. He knew that the language barrier between them was going to be an issue; he just needed to be patient.

"Kep keers?"

Ricky again nodded then lightly knocked the side of the van with his knuckles and repeated ' _kehp kers_ '.

"Ah!" Morgan gasped in understanding; well sort of.

"Van." He said as he patted the vehicle.

Ricky tilted his head to the side.

"Væn?"

"Yeah, van." Morgan replied then held the keys he had found in the cup-holder. He stepped out of the van then climbed into the driver's seat. Ricky followed him then jumped back in shock when Morgan turned on the ignition.

"Van _gwem_." Morgan said as he looked at a stunned Ricky.

" _Gwem_ no _krsos_?" Ricky asked, his voice held a hint of awe.

Morgan still had no idea what ' _krsos_ ' was, but he was confident that ' _krsos_ ' was not needed.

"Van _gwem_ no _krsos_." He stated.

* * *

Duane and Tek were fortunate to find a lot of non-perishable items. They even raided the closets for clothes. Whoever had lived there, they had other kids and judging by the clothes size, Duane suspected that the other kids were older. The clothes, that he took, would not fit him _now_ , but they would in a few years or they could probably be used for barter, like he had read in his history books about Medieval Europe. Either way, Duane knew that he and his family would need the clothes more.

Duane bundled everything up in the same way he had seen Ricky do it. The bundles were heavy but moving them was relatively easier. While he was finishing up, he noticed a discarded map on the floor. Picking it up, the young teen's eyes grew wide when realized that it was of the local area.

Now, he and his family may have been from Atlanta; they were city people through and through. They knew nothing of the surrounding smaller communities in Georgia. Duane immediately ran to his father, who was helping Ricky load up the van.

"Dad!" Duane called, making sure to keep his voice low.

Morgan looked up to see his son running towards them.

"What izzit?"

"A map!"

Morgan took the map from his son and was surprised to find it to be of the local area; including other neighborhoods and even a police station.

"Good work." Morgan praised his son, "This will get us to other neighborhoods."

Duane smiled.

"Go finish up." Morgan ordered, "I want to hit the police station 'fore nightfall."

"Okay!" Duane chirped and quickly went back into the house for the last bundle.

Morgan turned to Ricky.

"We'll head back to the house and get the rest of our supplies." Morgan said, not certain how much of it Ricky understood. "We'll also lay Jenny to rest then head to the sheriff's station."

"Shrieve?" Ricky questioned.

"If it hadn't been raided," Morgan nodded, "then we can find weapons; guns and bullets."

"Guhns?"

Morgan then pointed to his shotgun and repeated the word 'gun'.

" _Heshrstig_." Ricky replied.

"Hess-er-stig…" Morgan repeated, making Ricky nod.

* * *

The small group returned quickly to the house and loaded up the van with their original supplies. Morgan and Duane were in the master bedroom, where Ricky had laid Jenny's body. They stood there for a few moments when Morgan suddenly chuckled at a memory of how he and his wife first met and the bet Jenny had lost.

"Dad?"

"Sorry, just 'memberin' the good times." Morgan explained, "This was 'fore your mom and I were datin'. She was havin' troubles passing her entrance exams for nursin' school. She was on the verge of giving up so I made a bet with her that I can help her pass. She didn't have much hope, but she took the bet and you know what… she pass."

"What did you bet?" Duane asked curiously.

"Fudge brownies. Of course, her first couple attempts at it wasn't successful. Something 'bout a batch bein' too burnt that Murray, the family dog, wouldn't eat it."

"But Mom can't bake!" Duane gasped in surprise, making his father chuckle again.

"I didn't know that, and honestly, I figured she would have just brought some and be done with it." Morgan replied then looked at his son fondly, "When I realized that she had baked it, I knew right there and then that your mom was the one for me. She took the time to bake something fer me when she could've easily bought it; was willing to work fer something special."

Duane smiled and leaned into his father.

There was a quiet knock, causing both father and son to turn. Ricky looked apologetic.

"We _gwem_." He softly said.

Morgan sighed with a nod.

"Go with Ricky. I'll be down in a few moments." Morgan said.

He watched his son leave with Ricky then turned to his wife.

"I shoulda done right by you in the beginnin'." Morgan whispered, "I shoulda done right by Duane by protectin' him in the first place. If it weren't fer Ricky, I woulda lost him.

"I'm not one fer religion, you know this, but I like to believe that you sent Ricky to us; to give me a good swift kick in the ass. And he did. He made me realize that I coulda caused our boy's death by being hesitant. So thank you. And don't worry, I'll keep an eye on _both_ our boys."

With one last look at his wife, Morgan walked down the stairs and found Ricky waiting for him.

"Yu good?" The strange man asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just let me…" Morgan trailed off as he waved his hand toward the kitchen. He needed to give them time to escape the area, and he knew that one of the ways was to have an unattended candle exposed to gas. His intent was to turn the oven on and leave a lite candle to create an explosion. The explosion would not only burn the house down, giving Henny a proper funeral pyre, but also serve as a distraction for the _naws_ , as Ricky called the undead.

Ricky frowned then looked confusingly at Morgan.

"I'm going to create an explosion." Morgan explained, "Create a fire."

"Fie-r?"

Morgan held up a finger, indicating for Ricky to wait a moment while he pulled out a box of matches from his pocket then lit one of the matches.

"Fire." Morgan pointed to the small flame.

" _Hngwni_." Ricky replied back. His hand suddenly fisted around the small flame before Morgan could stop him.

Morgan stared in shock as his friend kept his fist clenched as if keeping the flame in his hand. Morgan felt Ricky place his free hand on his shoulder and guided the stunned man out of the house.

"Hey, wait!" Morgan tried to turn around to go back, "I hafta…"

He trailed off as he watched from behind Ricky as he opened his hand, and the flame _was_ still there! Morgan just stared unsure of what he was seeing.

" _Prom hewser de hngwni, wodr de styoy, yewg ghedh henti bhrenw de bhey_!" Ricky chanted then blew at the tiny flame, turning it into a raging inferno as it consumed the house.

Morgan's eyes grew wide as he jumped back, slamming into the van. He could hear his son in the van call out 'wow' and 'cool'. Ricky dropped his hand and swayed a bit on his feet.

" _Bhloghnis_." Tek muttered, making Ricky grin a crooked smile that probably got him into more trouble than not.

"We _gwem_?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Morgan muttered as he opened the passenger's side door for him, "We _gwem_."

Duane had closed the side door as Ricky climbed into the front passenger's side. Morgan then quickly slide into the driver's seat. With one last look at the burning house, Morgan put the van in gear and drove away.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Krsos (PIE) – horse**

 **Kehp (PIE) – heavy**

 **Kers (PIE) – carriage**

 **Kehp kers (PIE) – heavy carriage – car**

 **Gwem (PIE) – go**

 **Heshrstig (PIE) – iron stick – gun**

 **Naws (PIE) – dead (pl)**

 **Hngwni (PIE) – fire**

 **Prom hewser de hngwni, wodr de styoy, yewg ghedh henti bhrenw de bhey (PIE) – From air to fire, water to stone, join together and burn to bone**

 **Bhloghnis (PIE) - fool**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Morgan gave Duane the map; giving his son the important task of providing directions to the sheriff's station. He did this for two reasons. One, Morgan doubted that Ricky could even read the map, and two, Ricky was asleep. Whatever Ricky had done to burn the house down, it caused him to fall asleep. Tek's only reaction to Ricky's actions was to call him 'blog-nis' a couple of times before falling asleep as well. Morgan wondered at what other abilities Ricky had and whether they all were draining as the thing with the fire. While useful, Morgan feared that his friend's abilities would be more of a hindrance if he kept falling asleep afterwards.

"Dad." Duane called.

"Hm…"

"You wanna make a left on Dogwood Road."

"Okay." Morgan acknowledged as he slowed down as to not miss the turn.

Luckily, the road was easy to spot, and they made their turn without issue. They rolled up to the station, finding the gate was closed and most likely locked. Morgan stopped the van. He turned to wake Ricky up but was startled to find that Ricky was already awake. Duane was snickering in the back, causing Morgan to give his son a look which did nothing to stop the boy's giggles. Ricky was looking at them in confusion. Morgan just waved his hand as he climbed out of the van.

Morgan watched as Ricky figured out how to get out of the van before turning his attention to the gated sheriff's station. There was a _naw_ in the yard. Morgan figured the individual must have worked at the station, judging by the uniform the _naw_ was wearing and the bullet proof vest. He continued to eye the _naw_ as it seemed to have smelled him and was slowly approaching. As it made its way toward the gate, Morgan heard a slight jingle; the sound of keys.

"Hey Ricky," Morgan called, drawing Ricky's attention to him, "think you can get me those keys?"

"Keez?"

Morgan nodded then pointed to the heavy key ring on the _naw_ 's belt.

"Keys." He said again, "I need 'em to unlock the gate."

Morgan also hoped that if the armory had not been completely raided then one of those keys would be to the armory.

"Keez." Ricky repeated then leapt on top of the van.

Morgan watched Ricky jump into the air, twisting his body about in moves that Morgan had only seen in an Olympic Gymnastics program. As Ricky came down, he had pulled out his asp, extended it, and he brought it down on top of the _naw_ 's head; in a move similarly to one would imagine a sword cutting down on a person's head. The _naw_ went down, and Ricky landed on his feet in a crouch.

Morgan could hear his son clap and cheer, saying something about a perfect 'ten'. It brought a smile on his face. He then heard his son call 'heads up', making Morgan look up. He quickly took a couple steps back as he eyed the keys and caught it. His hand stung a bit, but he was glad that some of his Little League skills were still with him. Morgan immediately went to the gate and began figuring out which key unlocked it. While figuring that out, he noted movement from the corner of his eye. He looked up in time to see Ricky toss the _naw_ aside as if the _naw_ was nothing more than a ragdoll.

It took Morgan a couple of attempts, but he soon found the right key and opened up the gate. He quickly pulled the van inside, and he went back to the gate to close and lock it.

"We'll stay here for the night; plan our next move." Morgan said while looking for the right key to open the front door. Once inside, he turned to his son, Ricky and Tek. "Okay, you three, I want you to go through every office, kitchen, break-room, and the locker rooms."

"Even the girls'?" Duane asked.

"Yes, even the girls." Morgan answered. He paused for a moment then said, "If you find girl stuff for you know, get it."

Duane's expression was a mix of horror and disgust.

"Why?"

"If we meet up with a group that has women, we can trade with them or maybe bargain to stay with them."

"Alright." Duane grumbled then turned to Tek and Ricky, "C'mon. Let's see if we can find anything."

Morgan watched them go then he went to find armory.

* * *

Several hours later, everyone met up in the kitchenette. They had lined up all the supplies they found along the wall. Most of it was the armory that Morgan had cleared out. He was still stun by the sheer number of firearms and ammo that was left behind. He presumed that the few missing weapons were with the officers that had come to assist in the riot control during the early days of this living hell. However, even with the missing weapons, there was still enough arsenal to arm a small militia.

The others managed to find some clothes from the offices and locker rooms. They also found some toiletries, such as shampoo and soap, and much to Duane's horror, they found feminine products. They even raided the toilet paper from the supply closest and grabbed the trash bags to store all of their supplies.

Duane used some folder label stickers to label each bag so they would not have to open everything just to find something. Unfortunately, the kitchenette was a bust; most of the food found had gone bad. The only saving grace was a bag of whole bean coffee that Morgan found.

"But Dad, there's no grinder. How are you gonna make coffee?" Duane asked.

"Cowboy coffee…" Morgan answered as he puttered around the kitchenette, "I learned this from my great-uncle, Larry. He was a ranch-hand."

Then Morgan began to show his son how to make coffee from whole beans. Duane watched in amazement as his father set-up the recently cleaned out coffee pot over the portable camping stove that they had found in their scavenging. While the coffee beans were soaking in water within a double boiler, Morgan was looking at the map again.

"How come I never heard of Uncle Larry?" Duane asked.

Morgan looked at his son.

"He passed away when I was a bit older than you."

"Oh…" Duane trailed off, "And you remembered this stuff?"

Morgan arched a brow.

"I may be old, but I'm not _that_ old." The older man grumbled, making Duane give his dad a shitty grin.

"So, where are we gonna go?" Duane finally asked as he joined his father at the lone table in kitchenette.

"Honestly? Dunno…" Morgan mumbled and began thinking loudly, "Last we heard, there was a quarantine zone in Atlanta… it could still be there… or not… but there is the CDC… if there's any answers, it would be there… may be a cure… doubtful… this hit us too hard and too fast… but it is a secure facility… solid walls… supposedly self-sustaining… hmm…"

Soon, the kitchenette fell quiet with only the sounds of water boiling. After a few more minutes, Duane called his father's attention, startling him out of his thoughts. Morgan checked on the coffee. Believing it done, he poured three cups; however, for the third cup, he only poured a small portion and cutting it with more water before handing it to his son.

Duane took a sip and made a face at the bitter taste. Morgan too made a face at the bitter taste, but honestly, he did not care; it was _hot_ and it was _caffeine_. Morgan watched as Ricky took a sip, smacking his lips at the taste and then… the Jones stared in shock as Ricky down the drink in two long pulls. Suddenly, Ricky's entire body relaxed, his eyes drooped to half-mast and he was… purring!

"Okay…" Morgan drawled as he pushed the coffee pot away from Ricky, "no more coffee for you."

Ricky just gave Morgan a droopy look and seemed to purr louder. Morgan looked at Tek, who was drinking water from a bowl, and noticed that she too seem to be a bit lethargic in her posture. She moved to a corner of the kitchenette and curled into a ball to sleep. Not soon after, Ricky joined her in the corner and promptly went to sleep. The Jones could only stare at each other.

"Okay, definitely, no more coffee fer them." Morgan said more to himself than to his son.

The kitchenette fell into an awkward silence before Duane asked where will they go in the morning.

"The CDC." Morgan stated as he pointed to Atlanta then explained, "We might get some answers as to what this is, what caused it and if there's a cure. But more importantly, it's secure."

"Secure?"

"The facility will have solid walls and fortification." Morgan said, "Aside from joining another group, we'll also need a place that's secure and defendable if we're going to survive this."

"You mean like a castle?"

"Something like that." Morgan nodded, "Now, do we want to take the highway or should we take the back roads?"

"Highway." Duane said.

"Highway would be faster but it would also littered with abandoned vehicles, making it difficult to get through, especially with the van." Morgan remarked, "However, if we take the back roads it'll take us longer to get to Atlanta."

Morgan continued studying the map for a few more minutes before turning to the sleeping duo.

"Let's get some sleep." Morgan called, "We have a long road ahead of us."

* * *

The group woke up fairly early in the morning and began loading up the van with their loot. Once everyone was in the van, Morgan handed Duane one of the walkie-talkies to switch channels after a count of a hundred. When Duane asked about the map, Morgan remarked that they will travel on the highway unless it proved to be too difficult. Morgan hoped that another group would have a radio as well and by channel hopping, they might pick up their communication and may be join them.

"And if they're bad people?" Duane asked, making Morgan pause.

"I dunno…" Morgan trailed off as he drove away from the station.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Naw(s) (PIE) – dead (pl)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

The drive to Atlanta was largely uneventful. They stopped at neighborhoods and gas stations, raiding the places for supplies. While at the gas stations, Morgan would find gas canisters, which he would then use to siphon gas from the abandon cars. Duane had thought it was cool that his dad was pulling a 'Lethal Weapon', but Morgan could only wonder at the damage this could be doing to his body and what would it take to get the taste of gas out of his mouth.

During their largely uneventful trek, Morgan learned an interesting thing about Ricky and Tek. They can _sense_ the _naws_. Morgan had his suspicions, which were confirmed when they were at a neighborhood that had seemed clear of _naws_ when suddenly Ricky and Tek became still as stone before disappearing. They returned a little while later, covered in _naws_ guts. Morgan had refused to let them back into the van until they had cleaned up, or at least clean as possible. When asked about where the pair had disappeared to, Ricky – in his broken English – explained that a group of 'ten and one' _naws_ were approaching.

Morgan, immediately, had everyone in the van. Small groups of _naws_ were not a problem, but as the _naws_ travel place to place in search of food, the more _naws_ congregate together to the point that they could be considered to be a herd. Morgan did not want to come across a herd.

After that incident, they continued on their way; still stopping periodically to gather supplies. But with Morgan keeping a closer eye on Ricky and Tek in case they sensed more _naws_. While on the road, Duane managed the radio; flipping channels at every hundred count. However, the longer Morgan heard nothing but static, the more Morgan wondered if anyone was out there. He mentally shook that idea out of his head. Of course, there were other survivors; it was all about numbers and probability. They just needed to be…

"Mayday! Mayday!" The radio suddenly crackled to life.

Morgan immediately slammed on the brakes, parked the van and turned to his stunned son.

"Gimme." Morgan ordered as Duane obediently handed the radio over to his father.

"We read you!" Morgan answered.

"Oh! Thank you!" The other voice praised. The sound of relief was palpable. "We need help! We're trapped and surrounded!"

"Hang on a sec." Morgan remarked as he scrambled for a map and getting out of the van.

Morgan ignored everyone else as they too climbed out of the van. He opened the map for Atlanta.

"Okay, son, where are you?" Morgan asked.

"Eh… inna department store on Forsyth…" The other voice – a young male, Morgan's mind absently noted – said with uncertainity.

"Forsyth and where?" Morgan demanded while he and Duane searched the map for the street name.

"Walton! Forsyth and Walton!" The young man shouted after a few minutes; most likely he had gone to look or asked someone else since Morgan thought he heard other voices over the radio.

"Found it!" Duane cheered as he pointed at an unassuming intersection in downtown Atlanta.

Morgan looked at the location that his son was pointing to and found their own location as well. He had to hold back a wince. They would not make it to help them. Suddenly, a shadow fell over Morgan, making him look up to see Ricky staring at the map curiously. A crazy thought entered Morgan's mind.

"Can you help?" Morgan asked.

Ricky tilted his head to the side as he slowly crouched down and looked at the map.

" _Yu welh nehuti de persekw_." Tek murmured from her position next to Morgan, causing him to jump a bit.

How can a creature the size of a Shetland pony move so silently and unnoticed, was beyond Morgan.

Ricky just nodded his head, taking a deep breath and held his hand over the map; over the intersection Duane had pointed to earlier.

Morgan and Duane watched with abetted breathe. Suddenly, Morgan felt a change in the air. It became thicker, slightly difficult to breath easily. There was a charge in the air, much like static before lightning strikes. Morgan felt the hair on his arms rise. Duane let out a soft 'wow' while Morgan's eyes nearly bulged out at what he was witnessing.

At first, it was a shimmer, like a heat wave, but as seconds pass, the shimmer became more solid, like a thin ribbon or thread. Morgan counted six threads. He then watched as Ricky opened his eyes; they were no longer mix-matched but an ethereal shade of indigo. Morgan also noted that Ricky was tenderly caressing the threads as if afraid he would break them.

"I _kelb_." Ricky said as he stood up and disappeared.

Immediately, Morgan reached for the radio.

"Son, helps on the way." Morgan said.

"Oh, thank god!"

"Just don't shoot him."

* * *

Dark eyes stared at the CB radio in his hand in utter confusion. The young man knew he was not the only one confused.

"Eh… don't shoot him?" The young man asked.

"Yeah, Ricky is…" The other guy trailed off, "Ricky is hard to describe. Just promise me you won't shoot him."

"Eh… okay, sure." The young man replied, "I'm Glenn!"

A chuckle could be heard over the radio.

"Name's Morgan."

"Nice to meetcha… say, when will Ricky – was it?"

"Yeah, Ricky… not sure, but hunker down and he'll find you."

"How?"

"Trust me."

"Okay, what does he look like?"

"You'll know." Glenn could hear the smirk in Morgan's voice.

He was about to ask another question when suddenly they heard gun shots. Glenn looked at the group he was with. The two guys, Morales and T-Dog, were busing securing the doors while the two women, Andrea and Jacquie, were looking around frantically for a possible way out. But there was one person missing… Merle Dixon.

"Shit!" Glenn hissed as another gun shot was heard.

"Whose firing?!" Andrea demanded, looking more like a panicked nelly.

"Merle." Glenn groaned as he headed for the emergency staircase.

"What?!" Morales shouted.

Everyone immediately followed behind Glenn, running up the many flight of stairs until they reached the roof. They all were pretty much out of breathe when they reached the roof, finding the burly man braced against the ledge of the roof with a rifle. Glenn watched as the rough man seemed to pause, staring into the scope of the rifle and taking a shot.

Glenn found him jumping a bit at the sound, the initial fire as well as the echo that seemed to follow.

"Dixon!" Morales yelled, "What are you doing?!"

"Shuddup, spec." Merle's deep drawl was low as Glenn noticed that the man seemed to be taking aim again.

"Stop!" Morales shouted as he moved to stop Merle but was too late, "What are you thinking?! You're bringing more of them! And wasting bullets!"

Glenn doubted that the other man was wasting bullets. Aside from being a pizza delivery man, he worked a time or two at the local gun range. He had seen shooters take precision aim, much like Merle was, and never miss. Glenn took several hesitant steps toward the ledge and peered over. He really wished he had a pair of binoculars to see, but he suspected that the shuffling geeks in the distance was because of Merle.

"I said shud…" Merle suddenly trailed off, "What the fuck?"

This caused everyone to freeze, watching as the volatile man stood straight up and looked down the scope of the rifle. Glenn immediately realized that the other man was not going to shoot but was just using the scope like a binocular. His curiosity overruled his wariness of the other man, and he slowly inched closer to see what caught Merle's attention.

Glenn stared out in the distance and then blinked.

Something was out there.

Something was out there and moving fast.

Something was out there, moving fast and killing geeks.

Glenn turned to Merle, who seemed to be trying to catch whatever it was that was out there.

"What is it?" Glenn asked.

"Dunno." Merle gruffily replied.

"What is it? What's going on?" The others suddenly shouted out, apparently not liking to be ignored.

Glenn could see Merle's expression contort to a mix of annoyance and anger.

"I said," Merle rounded on Morales, "shud…"

Everyone stopped as this was the second time Merle had trailed off. Glenn followed the man's gaze. His eyes widen as he saw a man crouched on top of the roof's access door. The stranger was white with brown wavy hair, but what truly stood out about the man was his eyes: grey-blue in one eye and violet-blue in the other. There was no doubt the otherworldliness that surrounded the man despite the fact the man was wearing boots, jeans and… Glenn had to blink at the grey shirt with the Captain America Shield logo on it.

In the background, Glenn could hear Morales muttering what sounded like a prayer in Spanish. While Glenn was trying to understand what he was seeing when Morgan's words suddenly came to the forethought.

 _"Ricky is hard to describe…"_

Glenn licked his lips and slowly approached the stranger.

"Ricky?" Glenn hesitantly called.

The stranger tilted his head to the side.

"Hell-oh."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Naw(s) (PIE) – dead (pl)**

 **Yu welh nehuti de persekw (PIE) – you will need to far-see**

 **Kelb (PIE) - help**


End file.
